


Out in The Dark  (戰地攝影師/心理醫生AU) 全文完

by victoriahsieh



Category: Damien (TV), Merlin (TV), The Living and the Dead (TV)
Genre: Hurt/Comfort, M/M, Post-Traumatic Stress Disorder - PTSD, Reincarnation
Language: 中文
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-08-30
Updated: 2016-09-10
Packaged: 2018-08-11 22:40:03
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 6
Words: 3,300
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7910344
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/victoriahsieh/pseuds/victoriahsieh
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>[亞梅重生梗]本篇為英劇Merlin、美劇Damien、英劇The Living and The Dead crossover同人衍生文。身負秘密的30歲心理醫生Nathan Appleby，治療從戰場歸來、罹患PTSD的33歲戰地攝影師Damien Thorn。治療對方的同時捲入意想不到的危險，卻連帶自己也獲得救贖...</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Chapter 1

 

前言：

之所以嘗試寫Damien與Nathan的拉郎，契機起掘於他們擁有各自無法述說的傷痛、承受非常人之重。原劇中擁有部分夥友幫助他們平復傷感的那環。但我想說一個故事，能夠讓他們從各自的泥沼中掙脫、找到一位堅實友伴的故事，不需要言語交流，從彼此的深度理解中，從而跳脫罪惡與痛楚，進而得到救贖與昇華。

文中參考The Living and The Dead與Damien劇中的設定， **虐有** ，請斟酌閱讀。

 

<正文開始>  
  
  
夜診結束後的皇家倫敦醫院，幾個設計舒適的彩色卡馬龍沙發在暗燈後依稀可見。一個穿著白袍的男人穿過窗明几淨的走廊，按亮牆邊的開關開了幾盞燈，對著飲水 機沖泡了一杯即溶咖啡，接著神情放鬆地坐下，纖長的指節朝辦公桌前的電腦鍵盤敲了幾下，熟悉的鏗鏘聲自成韻律令人安心，門診結束的Nathan Appleby兀自沈醉於沒有病人、沒有跟診護士叨煩的寂靜，朝付費資料庫下載了一些論文摘要，戴上金框眼鏡，獨自享受探索病歷與研究報告的愉快時光。  
  
「Appleby醫生，你還在呀？我先走囉。」換回俐落hunter雨靴與防風便裝的Gwen朝辦公室的Nathan打了聲招呼。一頭金髮盤在頭頂：「回家哄兩歲的女兒，她等我回去唱睡前搖籃曲呢！」  
  
「我看完這篇再走。掰，明天見。」掩飾臉上想起小孩時羨慕渴望的眼神，Nathan朝她揮手致意。他撥開一頭棕黑色濃密的鬈髮，露出俊美明亮的藍眸，高聳 的顴骨與精緻的鼻樑在室內燈光照射下形成井然有序的陰影，要不是神情有些黯然，他看起來不像皇家倫敦醫院最炙手可熱的心理專科醫生，更像是BBC維多利亞 時代古裝劇的男主角。  
  
聽著Gwen離去的腳步聲，Nathan取下眼鏡摸了摸微微痠痛的鼻樑：自從妻子Charlotte──或許該說前妻──與他攤牌，表明愛上一位動物攝影 師打算與他離婚後，生為權威心理醫生的他開啟了人生少數不為人知又不順遂的一頁，開始過著以醫院為家的生活。比起充滿回憶的卻空蕩蕩的小公寓，如今的醫院 更令他有股歸屬感。餓了與同事一同叫外賣，倦了躺到醫師值班室小寐一晚。  
  
難以想像這段日子他們夫妻不斷逃避彼此，避免關注對方眼中傷心欲絕的眼神，彷彿避免談起引發他們婚變的那起意外、漠視一切就能讓生活如軌道運轉的星球、什 麼事也沒發生。但逐漸疏離的夫婦關係如乍看如完整的冰原，其實底下的冰隙早伴隨冰冷的海水徹底隔閡開兩人。曾經新婚燕爾熱情洋溢、於南法小島旁若無人接吻 的兩人，演變為今日陌生人的局面，遠不如每日合作無間的同事。但Nathan雖然善於解析他人的心理問題，卻無法治療承受痛苦的愛妻。等他從刻意埋首的繁 忙工作中意識過來，Charlotte已經重拾攝影師的工作，決心離開他與另外一個男人展開新生活。  
  
他向上天發誓：他確實誠心誠意愛著Charlotte，渴望與她共組家庭──如果說他會愛上某一個女孩，那肯定是Charlotte。但是這個命定的女孩，卻不願意與他度過餘生。  
  
他們在醫院舉辦的聖誕舞會上認識，Charlotte穿著一件令他過目不忘的深綠色碎花洋裝，襯托她凹凸有致的身材。當他們搭上話後，Charlotte 熱情奔放的個性讓向來嚴謹的Nathan產生一絲悸動。那是自青春期以來鮮少對女性產生性衝動的Nathan少數萌動的一次，提供一盞通往康莊大道的明燈 ──他不需要再為觀察健身房內健美肌肉的同性懷抱罪惡感，為找不到命定的另一伴傷透了腦筋。而眼前這個女孩具備獨一無二的活力，讓他沉浸於她自主獨立的魅 力當中。 **我可以愛這個女孩！與她共組一個凡人稱為美滿的家庭** 。Nathan很快順勢展開攻勢，沒多久兩人就從沉浸愛河的喜悅中決心步上紅毯。  
  
提拔Nathan的心理學主任醫師Gaius熟知Nathan一貫的性向困擾，理解他就是為了自己才決定專攻心理學這塊領域。比起Nathan對穿梭醫院 的那些帥氣同事懷抱念頭而暗夜掙扎，Gaius倒是顯得開明許多：「只要你別跟未成年的病人上床，其他都隨便你。」因此當Nathan滿面春光遞交邀請 函、邀請他出席他與Charlotte的婚禮時，Gaius向他確認了無數次：「你確定要與一個女孩結婚？」 那時他記得自己如此回答：「跟她在一起讓我看到未來無限的可能。她是如此與眾不同，第一次讓我心動不已。」  
  
但是再怎麼完美的愛情，面對生活中最殘酷的試煉都可能輕易分崩離析。自從猝死意外發生後，Charlotte終日以淚洗面，試圖留下兒子任何曾經存在的證 據，但Nathan拒絕走進完整保持原貌的嬰兒房，甚至自作主張扔掉原本屬於兒子的貼身用品。對他而言，忘掉兒子的逝去持續前進才能繼續他的人生。他只打 算留下皮夾裡那唯一的照片作為悼念。伴隨觀念的不同，夫妻倆屢次發生言語衝突，一開始Charlotte充滿自責，歇斯底里的嘲諷丈夫藉著假裝不存在過來 逃避，到後來逐漸變為幻滅後的心灰意冷：「你不能就這樣遺忘他。我不知道你這麼自私。」

 

 

 

「那是場意外，是時候該走出來了。」這是Nathan的真心話。  
  
「不，我不想。我每天都想著他，夜裡也夢到他。」Charlotte開始大吼大叫：「你不能沒經過我的允許擅自扔到Gabriel的玩具。有時候我真懷疑：你是不是從來沒有愛過我？如果我們想法不同，我要離開你。」  
  
「別離開。」對她的指控Nathan嘗試辯駁，「我當然愛你，只是這樣下去，你會崩潰的。」  
  
「不。你假裝他不曾存在，這才讓我崩潰。」一頭紅髮的Charlotte突然顯得幹練冷靜，起身上樓去整理行李，動作乾淨俐落：「今晚我回娘家去住。」  
  
明白Charlotte一旦下定決心絕不回頭，Nathan嘗試出言挽留，又覺得無話可說。在面對空蕩蕩嬰兒床的這一刻，所有言語都顯得蒼白。  
  
最後一次與Charlotte相見，她語重心長地說：「分開也好，這樣你可以作自己，我們就能停止互相傷害了。」善於主動的她還是當了率先打破僵局的那方，Nathan不清楚她猜到了多少。留下Nathan與他們曾經稱為「家」的出租公寓獨自掙扎。  
  
很多個夜晚Nathan困頓自責，為境遇感到委屈、困惑、挫折。身為一個科學家的他不篤信上帝。但是有些案例的分享者自白時說這是來自上帝懲罰，提醒他身 為一個愛戀偏向同性的男人、自始自終不配擁有一個"正常"的家庭。這次挫折就是一個警訊，提醒他們這個殘酷的事實後、再被召喚回天主的身邊去。念頭越是墮 落越是令他沉淪，直到Gaius直覺不對，強硬引介他去信賴的諮商師那邊做了三個月的心理諮詢，嘗試替他恢復自信。  
  
感謝Gaius的敏銳，隔沒多久他完全痊癒了，那段身為心理醫生卻走不出來的經驗簡直不堪回首，讓Nathan能夠站在同理心的立場，更決心全心全意投入更多心力幫助形同溺水的患者。  
  
縱使天倫夢碎不堪一擊，但上天還是憐憫他，讓他擁有信賴他的同事與仰仗他的病患們。Nathan從來沒有一刻如此感謝英國國民衛生服務體系(簡稱 NHS)，讓他能夠在皇家倫敦醫院一展長才。如今這裡對他而言不僅僅是工作職場，更是如同家的存在。同事們是他的家人，而診間就是他能盡情揮灑聰明才智的 地方。  
  
護理師Gwen是少數知道他恢復單身的同事之一，在這方面她展現專業素養沒透露給任何人知道。他們早在大學時期就認識了，擁有一子一女的她準備便當時會特 意為Nathan準備一份，藉此幫助他在克服傷痛的其間保持醫生該有的強健體魄。對無心關注自己飲食的Nathan來說，Gwen的友誼是少數讓他得以安 心療傷修復自我的理由之一。要不是她的關注，不用別人說Nathan也知道離婚後他的體重掉了好幾磅。  
  
另一個激發他振作的原因是需要他的病患：現在他手上就有一個急待他拯救的案例：Damien Thorn。三十三歲白人男性，職業戰地記者，主述於敘利亞戰場目睹兩名英軍被當地軍閥當街處決，自此產生無法拯救任何人的強烈自我厭惡、對人性產生懷疑排斥反應。  
  
這個案例乍看之下不難治療，Nathan曾接過不少英軍從戰場回國後創傷後壓力症候群的案子，皆得到妥善的安置。之所以被基層心理診所引渡到醫院救治的原因，轉診報告上明白寫著：患者具有被害妄想，疑似精神分裂症。也難怪診所醫師無法處理，把他轉介到大規模的醫院裡來。  
  
今晚Nathan首次見到這名病患，他身材魁梧，皮膚紅潤。粗曠的氣質中帶有一股細膩，長期持有相機的雙手厚實有力。就算身為他患者的今日，Nathan也承認Damien是個很有魅力的男人。  
  
「你好，Thorn先生。我是Nathan Appleby，你可以叫我Appleby，甚至叫我Nathan。」Nathan自然而然來個親切的笑容，那是他贏得病患信賴重要的一環。Damien 擁有碧藍的雙眼與金黃偏棕的髮色，欣賞起來堪稱賞心悅目。他習慣尋找病患的優點並把它善加利用。  
  
「你好。我想我還是稱呼你為醫生吧。」Damien Thorn對治療帶有敵意，對Nathan也抱持著井水不犯河水的態度。  
  
「你不用這麼緊張，要知道：在三個月前，我也曾經生病了，坐在你今天治療椅上的位置上。」Nathan決定開誠布公，拉近彼此的距離：「那時我覺得整個世界都崩塌了，我懂那種痛苦。但你不需要像我一樣，我的責任就是給你需要的協助。當你需要一個人傾聽時，我就在這裡。」  
  
Damien上下打量他，判斷他話的真實性，直到Nathan丟給他一個和煦的笑容，金髮男人偏了偏頭放下戒心：「好吧，我相信你，你要問什麼？」  
  
「跟我談談你為什麼喜歡攝影？」過去他也曾經碰過幾個這樣充滿戒心的案例，學會不需要用正規的問診角度去了解對方，而是用攀談的方式開啟兩人間的對話，他 們開始閒話家常：從交談中知道Damien喜歡讀哲學和衝浪，並且酷愛勃艮第發源的文藝復興早期繪畫技法。之所以選擇戰地攝影師這個職業，是他樂於冒險， 具有獨特敏銳的觸覺、擅長捕捉最驚心動魄的瞬間。  
  
「我也認識一個攝影師，她說攝影師這個職業最大的好處，莫過於 **捕捉當下** 。那個當下之後再也不會有了。」  
  
「說的對，很多攝影師都秉持這樣的想法。」Damien同意不已的笑出來，那種自豪感自然而然令Nathan聯想起前妻，猝然浮現她聲嘶力竭朝自己呼喊的樣子。 **STOP！別想了！** Nathan將注意力集中在眼前的偉岸男子身上，刻意凝視他薄薄說話的嘴唇，然後意識到他真的是個長得很好看的男人，吸引人流連於他挺拔的五官上。但是剛結束一段關係的Nathan早下定決定：他受夠攝影師了，同樣的泥沼絕對不再陷入第二次。  
  
「看來你不僅是心理醫師，也是個擅長談天說地的朋友。」Damien低頭抿了抿嘴唇止住笑意，緊繃的肩膀肌肉緩和了不少。這個醫生搏取了他的信賴感了。 「聽著：我知道我有些問題，狀態也沒以前那樣好。但是我沒有被害妄想症，確實有人打算狙擊我。」他期待碰到合適的醫師、得到專業的協助。畢竟沒有人不希望 自己趕緊好起來。  
  
「關於這些你不需要擔心，我們有正規的課程幫助創傷後壓力症候群的患者，協助你早日擺脫困境，恢復正常的生活。」Nathan明白傾吐後的病患會慢慢痊癒的，從自認為造成的罪孽中尋求救贖。「至於你說有人打算狙擊你，具體說說是怎麼回事？」  
  
「敘利亞回來之後，有幾個組織試圖控制我，其中一兩次試圖要我的命。」Damien掩面說著，好半晌沒吭聲，似乎接下來的話令他痛苦不已，等稍微平復心情後，終於鼓起勇氣：「跟我親近的人都會死。我不知道該怎麼解釋，或許是我帶來厄運。於是我只好遠離那些愛我的人。」  
  
「有報警處理嗎？」Nathan凝視著金髮的男人，下意識轉了轉手中的鋼筆，這是他思索時慣性的動作。  
  
「找不到任何證據證明他們的死與我有關，最後警察們不相信我的說詞。」Damien深呼吸了幾口氣。

 

 

 

「關於有人試圖狙擊你的部分，交給我處理。我在倫敦警視廳有個認識的朋友，將你的證詞告訴他，或許能幫助你處理這部分。」如果證實了Damien的說法， 那他就不是被害妄想症，而是刑事案件了。「作為回報，你得積極配合治療，相信我們會合作愉快的，Okay？我不會隨意斷定你的病情，但無論偵察結果如何， 請你放寬心信賴我，給你安排應有的治療。」  
  
「我想我開始喜歡你了，醫生。」Damien垂下肩膀，有如如釋重負。「你遠比我想像中年輕。我還以為轉介過來會是一個白髮蒼蒼的老頭，滿臉權威兇巴巴的要命！」  
  
「不是"急診室的春天"裡的喬治克隆尼幫你診治，讓你失望了？」Nathan幽默一把，把Damien逗笑了。  
  
「說到這個，我家客廳可是有那齣戲整套DVD！」這個新發現讓他們間的關係更加親近了。  
  
「可惜我遠沒有他性感。沒有一群為他的退出黯然哀傷的男粉斯。」Nathan打趣。發覺Damien沒有反駁他的話，隨即帶點被發現的緊張與撲朔迷離如火 光的悸動：或許Damien也喜歡喬治克隆尼這個演員，或許他以為Nathan純粹在開玩笑、沒有意識到喬治克隆尼是許多同志心中的性感偶像，而他是基於 這點才提到這位影星...他不確定Damien究竟喜歡男人還是女人， 但看他不以為意的樣子，自己的秘密應該很安全...他不該如此不小心，說了過多讓人誤會的話。他們可是醫生與病人。  
  
「我不是要對你的外貌作文章，只是比起醫生，你看起來更像多愁善感的...詩人文學家。」Damien看起來完全沒注意到醫生心中奔騰的千軍萬馬，表情輕鬆不少。「你的眼中充滿故事，讓人想好好拍你。」  
  
這回Nathan難得如同戰敗般收回視線，複雜混淆的心事被說中了，不免有些狼狽。只好顧左右而言他，草草結束與這位目光敏銳的戰地攝影師的約談，然後趁著夜闌人靜翻開皮夾。  
  
皮夾的擺放照片的位置，那裡曾經有他們全家一家三口的合照。是他們第一個兒子Gabriel滿月生日時一家三口合拍的照片。原本Nathan嘗試用這樣貼 身的方式懷念他們的第一個兒子，但接到離婚通知書的那天起，那張照片便被Nathan付之一炬了。望著皮夾裡頭剩下的英鎊紙鈔，Nathan感受到倫敦秋日夜晚的冷意，但是既然下定決心跨越那場意外帶來的創痛，他把Damien的病歷拿了出來，撇開煩憂重複看了幾次，開始擬定治療計畫。出於醫生的直覺感受到治癒Damien將帶給他無限的可能性，而往後發生的事件，證明這種可能性遠比他想過的還要多。

 

  
(待續)

 

 

歡迎來找我談天 >>[微博](http://www.weibo.com/1735913525) >>[ 噗浪](https://www.plurk.com/victoriahsieh)

 


	2. Chapter 2

Nathan嘗試對每位病患一視同仁，從不搞差別待遇，但或許是這次主治的這個金髮男人是個攝影師，Nathan很小心別在療程中帶入個人情感，但是治療起來卻盡心盡力格外仔細。處於婚姻破裂的感情空窗期，有這樣一個對象容許他投入專注不知該說是慶幸還是不專業，但Nathan知道他正在做對的事情，就算理智阻止也打算繼續這麼作。內心深處的帶入更造就了一股不能捨棄的同病相憐，好像他無法治療Charlotte，卻能從治療Damien中獲得救贖，致使更無法對他棄之不顧。  
  
這週四又是Damien前來皇家倫敦醫院尋求治療的時間。現在他坐在診療椅上，回想那場造成他創傷後壓力症候群的處決事件，連聽過許多戰場描述的Nathan也觸目驚心。  
  
「兩個年紀比我小的大兵被ISIS武裝份子拖出車廂外，當下我立刻陷入天人交戰，不知道該放下攝影機衝出去營救，還是待在原地按兵不動。」眼前的Damien顯得很沮喪，回想起那次事件還令他雙手輕微顫抖。但還是佯裝堅強不讓淚水流出眼眶，令人心碎。  
  
不，他只是個普通病患，停止對他投入過多情感。Nathan心想，必須回頭是岸。「後來你怎麼決定？」  
  
「陪伴我出身入死的伙伴Amani死命扯住我，對我說如果我衝出去只是多死一個人，我也知道面對那場殺戮我們愛莫能助，只能眼睜睜看著他們當場被射殺...」淚水終於潰堤般爬滿Damien堅毅的臉，這個硬漢型的男人終於淌下不輕彈的男兒淚。上戰場前早預見過會目擊許多人間煉獄的場面，真正目睹後卻依然烙印在心底走不出來。  
  
「感謝你分享這份心情，比起很多虛張聲勢的懦夫，你自願踏上前線、這股勇氣已經很了不起。那些你提供的第一手照片，雖然無法阻止當下慘劇的發生，卻可能阻止類似的悲劇重複上演。看到我手中這份報導了嗎？」Nathan溫柔遞了張面紙跟報紙給他，「因為那幾張照片，更多群眾上街示威要求政府從敘利亞撤軍、祈求世界和平，這都是你的努力換來的。」他緩緩說完，朝著病歷上速寫下幾行筆記，眼前悲傷的男人讓他看清戰爭的殘酷。  
  
「謝謝你，醫生。說出來以後，感覺好多了。」Damien逐漸從自責什麼都沒做的痛楚中得到一絲平靜，宣洩脆弱後的他看起來釋然多了。下巴堅硬的稜角柔和不少。  
  
「我另外會安排心理諮商師的療程與社工的協助，希望你定時前往三樓的諮商室報到。」  
  
「當然。自從來你這裡之後，晚上我終於能夠睡足四個小時了。一切聽從你的安排。」Damien沉思了一會，接著問到:「醫生，你相信神蹟與基督的存在嗎？」  
  
Nathan決定不正面回答這個問題：「身為一個心理醫生，我的訓練要求我倚靠科學的證據，就我所知沒有具體的證明能證實靈體的存在。比起那些指證歷歷的描述，我更偏向於磷或鈉燃燒造成鬼火。既然人人有信仰宗教的自由，那些人稱呼的神蹟，在我科學的角度看來另有解釋。」  
  
「那我們就沒什麼好說了。」Damien乾笑幾聲，「曾經有個老嫗說我是敵基督，那時我以為她瘋了。但經歷一些事件後，或許只是證明確實我瘋了...」  
  
「談談敵基督是怎麼回事吧，我願意聽。」雖然不信這些怪力亂神，出於直覺Nathan認為這對患者的治療有絕對的影響。  
  
「那個老嫗說我是敵基督之後，各種不祥的事件接踵而來。先是我的同事Kelly不明溺斃，再來有個試圖置我於死地的傢伙在我眼前被汽車輾死，接著是一位叫Ann Rutledge的女士找上門，說她一直在暗地保護我免於羅馬教廷的追殺，為此我動用關係去查Rutledge企業，發現它背地由幾位富有的經濟罪犯操控，表面上搞正經投資，背地裡利用交易為組織犯罪洗錢。與倫敦幾位頭號幫派分子、進口商和打手脫離不了關係。如果一切都是幻想，你認為我瘋了，我也無話可說。」(*作者註：Damien的遭遇在此不多贅述，有興趣的人可以去觀賞"Damien"這部美劇)  
  
評估著Damien描述的真實性，見敘述有條有理充滿邏輯、碧藍深邃的眼中毫不空洞，Nathan心底鬆了一口氣，若說有誰最不希望Damien有精神分裂症，他絕對是其中名列前茅的一員，畢竟現在治療他是他的生活重心：「我還沒見過有哪個瘋子擁有你一般睿智悲傷的眼神，相信我：真正幻聽與幻覺的病人沒有你這麼好的記性，看起來也更衰弱些。」  
  
「你是第一個相信我的話的醫生。」Damien忍不住探究的眼光，知道自己信賴對人了。  
  
「也不是完全相信。」Nathan連忙澄清：「或許是你的經歷太離奇了。」  
  
「你說什麼？」Damien瞇起眼睛。  
  
「就我看來，這麼精彩驚人的展開簡直如小說一般。那些基層醫生沒聽過這種比連環殺人偵探小說還高潮迭起的境遇。比起相信，判斷你有妄想還比較容易。」Nathan柔和地笑著，見到對面金髮男人無言的責備。「抱歉，我明白你為此困擾。不過第一次聽到這樣冒險般的經歷，難免懷疑你說的。連我也有點半信半疑，但如果這是你的妄想，這些架構足夠能幫助你成為英國下一個JK羅琳,讓你收穫八部系列電影的版稅大賺一筆。」  
  
似乎聯想到哈利波特的魔法掃帚與自己遭遇的對比性，Damien忘記苛責忍不住笑出聲來：「很難相信這是來自一個專業醫師的意見。」他笑到胸腔都震動起來：「奇妙的是：我聽完竟然感覺好多了，謝謝你幽默的神來之筆。」  
  
沒料到Damien意外接受了他的幽默感，這說明 **或許他們可以做朋友** ，又一個讓Nathan驚喜的發現。  
  
_等等，我們是醫師跟病人，我是在期待什麼？絕不是下一段浪漫的酒吧調情！還不快停下_ **。** 恍神了一下的Nathan二度在診間提醒自己，不懂為何總是栽在攝影師手上。  
  
「我無法判斷敵基督和羅馬教廷的事，那對我來說太不可置信了。」無視Damien失望的眼神，他繼續說：「但是那些離奇的死亡倒是有人可以幫忙，只要倫敦警視廳的朋友回我電話，到時候需要你去他那裡做一點筆錄，應該有助於釐清案情。」  
  
「那我該對他說什麼？嗨，我是Damien Thorn，擁有周遭的人都會死的體質嗎？」這回Damien嗤之以鼻。  
  
「我們說好的...」Nathan試著說服。說是遲那是快，話還沒說完，白袍口袋內的手機傳來熟悉的震動，Nathan以最快的速度接起電話：「Hello，Appleby。」  
  
那頭不意外傳來熟悉的男低音：「找我有事？」  
  
Nathan朝Damien示意了一眼，Damien做出"請"的手勢，於是他離開現場走到診間後頭的診療床旁，壓低聲音說：「我手上有一個個案，需要你的協助。」  
  
「很高興聽見你的要求，看來這個個案吸引了你的注意力。」來電顯示為Lancelot DuLac，一位來自倫敦警視廳犯罪調查部的偵查警督，也是他多年的摯友與Gwen的丈夫。  
  
「他說遭遇襲擊，但沒人相信他的話。按照我的經驗，他看起來不像說謊，描述起來也不像一般精神分裂患者那樣言語顛倒。」Nathan選擇措辭，小聲不讓Damien聽到他們談了些什麼。  
  
「只要是你的要求，我都樂於幫忙。」對方停頓了一下，長到Nathan明白他打算說什麼：「自從你跟Charlotte分開之後幾乎以醫院為家，Gwen跟我都很擔心，幸好眼下這個個案成功吸引你的注意力。」  
  
「感謝你們夫妻的友情。我聽完個案描述他身邊親近的人都會死於非命，立刻聯想到你這個破案無數的偵察警督。要我說的話，那些恐怕都是沒法偵破的謀殺案，而他是現場目擊證人。」  
  
「你確定他不是連環兇手，狡猾又欲蓋彌彰？」  
  
「判斷這些不是你的強項嗎？」Nathan問到。電話那頭沉寂了一下，顯然他正在思考。「那好吧，下午要他來警局找我，我有些事想仔細問他。」說完這位警督有溫文儒雅地掛掉電話。

   
  
************************

  
  
個性派的Damien Thorn最後還是順從醫師的安排前往倫敦警視廳製作筆錄，對這個暱稱"蘇格蘭場"的地方他一向沒什麼好感。Nathan醫生的朋友Lancelot DuLac是個穩重又高貴的執法者，擁有西班牙裔血統的他盡職詢問幾次事件的發生經過，並問了Rutledge企業可能隱藏的內幕。結束審訊後，兩人互相握手道別。駛著那台自用兩千cc的吉普，Damien在回家的路上巧遇過了兩週首度決定回家過夜的Nathan醫生走在細雨中的街道上，風衣幾乎都濕透了，忍不住朝他按了按喇叭。  
  
「上車吧，醫生。我載你一程。」Damien豪氣地探出車窗，朝提著牛皮公事包的Nathan瞥瞥頭，示意他趕緊上車躲雨。  
  
Nathan俊美的臉上面露為難。這太越界了，醫生不該與病人關係如此親密。他腦中又響起的警訊，隨即承認走在雨中的倫敦街頭是有點自虐，對逃避與Damien親近已經感到些微的麻木。但是車上有信賴他的病人，車廂內有暖氣，接受這個剛毅男子的好意並沒那麼逾矩，畢竟公私分明一絲不茍是過去謹慎正直的他，現在的他嘗試為未來的生活做些改變。  
  
踏上這台剽悍美麗的車體前座，Nathan心口噗通噗通的跳著，為上了一個挺拔男子的私人越野車這種新奇體驗感到雀躍。就他所知，很多男人從不讓愛人之外的人跨上自己珍藏的昂貴愛車：「她是很棒的一台車。」忍不住伸手摸了摸精密的儀表版。  
  
「是呀，馬力十足，最難爬的山路水窪都能越野過去。」Damien專注望著前方街道駕駛，開車的樣子比Nathan想像中還穩健持重，或許是戰場慣於低調的個性使然吧。  
  
「倫敦的雨說下就下，有暖氣感覺好多了。」Nathan對著暖氣口動了動凍僵的指尖，心口也柔軟起來。  
  
「算是答謝你引薦我見Lancelot DuLac警督的回禮吧。你是個難得一見的好醫生，仔細、細心，」口拙的Damien難得發出真誠的稱讚，「從來沒有人為我這麼設想，當然一同出身入死的的搭檔Amani對我沒話說，但是你細微體貼又充滿慈悲，讓我想到那些無國界醫生。」  
  
「我沒那樣偉大。」看看眼前這個偉岸的攝影師，想起前妻對他太過自私的指責，Nathan覺得自己對Damien的稱讚當之有愧，卻意外發現已經不再為了前妻的指控心碎、心情已經平復不少，沒有聯想到那些話就郁郁寡歡。難道是眼前這位充滿傷痛卻積極面對治療企圖恢復的金髮男子使然，本身的存在就是正面鼓舞的力量？「雖然說表面上看起來是我治療你，但或許事實上是相反...」  
  
「你為何這個說？」Damien不解地問，得到Nathan笑笑的回應。「我知道我只是你的病人，所以我們不會是朋友。時間到之前，我不會多問你的隱私。」Damien轉過來，期盼建立好的信賴關係能延續下去。「醫生。你的公寓到了。」

   
  
************************

  
  
或許這種情況下該請Damien Thorn進來喝一杯再走，但是治療結束前，Nathan決定還是別再輕易輕舉妄動，免得自己誤會他們是朋友，影響中立的心理判斷。  
  
打開許久沒開啟的氣窗，室外吹進一絲濕潤的微風，整棟讓人窒息的公寓終於透入一絲活生生的氣息。Nathan走到二樓主臥室旁的嬰兒房，終於有勇氣再度跨進去這間失去小主人空蕩蕩的房間，對嬰兒床的殘骸與一旁用來看護小寶寶的成人臥鋪嘆了一口氣。  
  
婚後的Nathan盡心呵護愛妻，嘗試扮演好丈夫的角色。一年後身為他們愛情結晶的Gabriel誕生了，他們如此愛惜照拂這個脆弱的小生命，卻產生了意想不到的巨變：一個晚上，當Nathan起身如廁，驚覺孩子以奇怪的姿勢躺在搖籃內，他緊急為孩子做人工呼吸，還是不敵死神召喚、嚴酷地把這個遺傳到他藍眼睛的小男孩帶走了，徒留下一具瘦小失去溫度的遺體。被急救驚動的Charlotte抱著孩子的屍體泣不成聲，因為哺乳而腫脹的乳房還流下哺育的乳汁。當晚救護車來的時候，看到的就是如此令人心碎的畫面──夫妻兩人一同摟著失去生命僵硬的孩子，Charlotte的嚎哭聲響徹天際。當晚一切就發生在這個房間裡。  
  
隨著喪禮的結束，Nathan發現帶入墳墓中的不僅是兒子的屍體，同時也可能葬送他們夫妻間的愛情。自從意外發生以來，他們互相指責對方的疏忽，埋怨對方照顧不週、對Gabriel的掙扎聲不理不睬。Nathan試圖解釋這不是他們任何人的錯，但Charlotte開始跟他分房睡，望著臥室鎖起來的房門，Nathan只能眼睜睜看著愛情隨著Gabriel的逝去、如同觸碰過的門把不留絲毫溫度，逐漸於掌心緩緩幻滅。  
  
但是是時候該走出來了，或許他該應徵一個室友，或養一兩隻狗，讓一個人住在充滿家庭回憶的公寓不顯得太過於孤寂。有了室友之後，他應該覺醒過來順從本性，認真去酒吧認識一個同性愛人...這樣Gwen也不會一直擔憂的望著他...跟他接受治療時的憂鬱自殘與離群索居比起來，接受他愛男人的事實還容易許多。  
  
就在他兀自沉思的時候，公事包內的私人電話響起，他邁步走出去接聽電話。  
  
「Appleby。」  
  
「嗨，Nathan，我人正在Damien Thorn家現場，他整個房子都被翻箱倒櫃過，現在被我們警方封鎖採證。」那頭傳來Lanelot高聲急促的聲音，伴隨警鈴聲與外頭淅瀝的大雨，隨著話筒傳來：「看來他真的陷入某種麻煩中，被奇怪的組織盯上了，或許生命危險。只是想告訴你你的揣測是對的，他沒妄想症，身邊也發生許多難以釐清的事，這時就需要我們蘇格蘭場出面了。」  
  
「那他有其他地方可以去嗎？」Nathan急切的問，現在外頭攝氏五度，沒地方過夜的話未免太悲催了。  
  
「很不幸目前聯絡不到他的搭檔Amani，」可以想像這樣濕冷的夜晚連Lancelot也感到有些狼狽。「不然我把他安置到警局吧。」  
  
「把電話轉給他，他信任我，讓我跟他說話。」Nathan發現他很久沒這樣緊張了，在黑暗的客廳中踱步。電話很快傳到Damien手中。  
  
「Hello，醫生。」那頭的Damien聽起來有些驚嚇後的疲憊，但還是打起精神接聽電話。  
  
「將你家暫時交警方處置，待在那裡太危險了，」Nathan知道他在做這是對的事：「先來我家避避風頭吧。明天再想辦法。」  
  
「你確定？別忘了我愛的人都會死。」可以想見對面的金髮男人瞪大眼睛，遭遇這些變故依舊維持聰慧銳利的眼睛。  
  
「別忘了我是個科學家，不信那些穿鑿附會的神鬼之說。」Nathan拿出車鑰匙，往自家車庫走去。「今晚沒地方可去的話，我去你家門口接你，給我地址。」  
  
「但是我重視你遠超過我自己...不希望你捲入危險。」若不是這種危機場合，Nathan可能會揣測Damien是否話中有話，隱射對他的好感。但他現在無暇顧及。  
  
「別多想了，我不是那種擔心被波及的人，遠遠沒有那麼柔弱。」嘗試讓語氣具有說服力，Nathan再度毛遂自薦：「不會有問題的，來我家吧。」  
  
「謝謝你，醫生。你真的是我見過最溫柔的人...」  
  
駛著家用房車前往混亂利物浦區的路上，Nathan也想像不到他會為一個病人做到這種程度。望著一盞盞向後倒退的路燈與甩動的雨刷，他順利接到了Damien，將這個耗盡精力的強悍男人安置到Gabriel的空房間中，這時候已經是午夜兩點了。隨手拿了件寬鬆的休閒T恤，Nathan放手讓Damien換下被雨淋濕的濕上衣，丟入洗衣烘乾機，見他略微尷尬的盯著自己突出隆起的胸肌。  
  
「很舒適的材質，就是胸圍有點窄...」他尷尬摸了摸緊繃的胸口，朝Nathan露出硬漢偶爾無辜幼犬般的眼神：「謝謝你的好意，醫生。」  
  
「叫我Appleby或Nathan，我不想在家也時刻被提醒自己工作上的稱呼。」  
  
「當然了，Appleby...我要說的是：謝了。」包裹他強壯身軀的T恤上有Nathan Appleby身上的味道，這讓他尷尬喜悅又無所適從。  
  
他們各自回房沉沉睡去，這夜Nathan終於不再重複Gabriel死去那夜不堪其擾的惡夢。睡得如嬰兒般香甜。  
  
隔天清晨淺眠的Nathan起床盥洗，望見寶寶房內那個側躺而臥背對著他酣睡的成熟男人，隆起的身影如安靜的黑豹，潔白的睫毛安落眼眶上，看起來如此寧靜安適，彷彿佔地為巢一般，Nathan的心柔軟了起來，彷彿眼前人的存在足以彌補來不及長大Gabriel的空缺，略微燙人的體溫容許這個房間多了汩汩的暖意。  
  
他沒想到的是：這個天上掉下來的金髮男人最後成為他名正言順的"室友"，強硬佔據他波瀾不驚的人生在其中扮演舉足輕重的角色。  


 

  
(待續)

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> 後記：
> 
> 這篇同人預計4~5章完結，主要是講述Nathan與Damien各自擁有自己傷痛，卻逐漸撥雲見日的整個過程。雖然配合原劇劇情有些小虐，不過由於作者寫這篇文是為了自癒(不是致鬱)，所以應該不會有太糟糕的結局出現，讀者不需要太擔心BE之類的^o^"


	3. Chapter 3

一早習慣沖澡的Damien向Nathan借了浴室，那件卡住胸圍的T恤擦過高聳的羅馬鼻被脫了下來，舒緩賁張結實的胸膛肌肉與雙臂，將自己從頭到腳洗刷乾淨，望著雪白泡沫覆蓋大腿至腳踝，經溫水一沖刷，彷彿近日的霉運都被帶走了。

沐浴乳有股Nathan衣物上散發的薄荷、白雪松加西洋杉香味，柔軟又不帶有侵略性，跟主人如出一轍，將他整個人從頭到腳包裹住。Damien懷疑他還使用BVLGARI Pour Homme(*注1)，從早診時輕飄的香氣不難判斷出前味為淡雅的山谷百合與義大利佛手柑，與他俊秀的眉宇極為搭配。晌晚搭上吉普的時候散發屬於中味的豆蔻與鳶尾花香氣。而昨夜駕車前來接他的Nathan，聞起來有股透明琥珀與濃厚暗沉的麝香，一種適合暗夜激情的後味。不得不說略微悶騷的香氣更讓人心動不已。有別於平日優雅的紳士舉止，撩撥他敏銳的嗅覺感官。

(註1：寶格麗大吉嶺茶中性淡香)

很久沒碰過發自內心關心他又充滿有魅力的男人了，還特地開車到案發現場接他離開那場混亂—Damien的內心充滿了感動—只是對方是心理醫生，把自己當成普通病人， 視照顧他為天職。除此之外他們沒有建立任何友誼關係。一頭熱認為他們合得來、以為兩人能夠成為朋友，或許讓醫生困擾。

自己常戶外一待就是一整天，慣用的是Gucci Pour Homme運動香水。葡萄柚、科西嘉圖無花果花蜜與廣藿香香氣很適合駕車在外奔波的人使用。除非參加記者或攝影師聚會等正式場合，否則輕簡是他一貫的作風。而這些恰恰與Nathan相反，間接提醒他如此善解人意是源於這是工作。

等Damien任由頭髮滴下水珠、裸著鍛鍊有素充滿肌肉的胸膛從浴室走出來，廚房裡的長桌上擺滿了經典英式早餐──盤中有蕃茄炒蛋、香腸、焗豆、綴以一些蘑菇。烤箱旁那位使用中性淡香的Nathan正在調配奶油比例，烤箱裡飄來主食的甜香，聞味道應該是可頌或丹麥卷。

圍著圍裙的Appleby看來如此放鬆愜意，嘴角邊邊噙著一個可愛的小酒窩，以前怎麼沒發現白袍襯衫下的他其實是個人性化又體貼溫柔的可人兒？Damien心中首先冒出這股念頭。

「來吃早餐...」Nathan還沒來得及說完，就見到全身上下只圍了一條小方巾遮住髖部重點部位的Damien愜意站在門邊。嚇一大跳的Nathan端著鍋子的雙手一鬆，鍋子裡的奶油瞬間潑濺到桌布上，潑灑出令人遐想的白濁。朝自己露出大面積筋肉的大腿看了看，Damien訝異自己產生的生理反應，毛巾下的下體還有些腫脹，自覺尷尬、隨手抽了一個抱枕往下體蓋住：「啊！？該死的...」

竟然挑這個時間點晨勃？面薄皮薄的Nathan臉部冒出紅霞，從奶白色的脖頸一路穿過動脈攀至刀削般的鬢邊與雙頰，直到侵犯完整的耳廓。喉嚨很乾，聲音還有些沙啞：「你的衣服在洗衣房裡的烘衣籃裡。」

Damien的臉也跟著起火：「我立刻去穿。原諒這不該出現又尷尬的生理反應。」但其實他並不為了在別人家著裝不整又晨勃而尷尬，而是害羞的醫生讓他情慾勃發而尷尬。覺得醫生可愛的我絕對是瘋了。他緩緩踱步嘗試離開現場。

面紅耳赤的Nathan強迫自己別移開視線、口中制止他：「不，沒什麼大不了。」

沒想到醫生不習慣坦誠相見，Damien說道：「是我太隨便了， 為我的粗枝大葉向你道歉。」不是他沒神經習慣在別人住處裸奔。只是敘利亞物資缺乏習慣一切從簡，找到水源在街頭沖涼一番隨便洗澡已經成為家常便飯。當地的肥皂品質太粗糙了，冬日皮膚容易乾裂，偶爾發現用光只好裸著去找搭檔Amani，拿一塊從地中海寄來的乳油木肥皂。

「不，是我忘了房子裡還有另一個人，有點大驚小怪了。」Nathan視線猶疑，最後充滿故事的灰藍色眼珠焦距到男人的下半身匆匆一瞥。那股視線中有一股抗拒、逃避與...若有似無的熱切。淡淡的嗔怒彷彿隱喻，是診療室裡看不到的新奇情感，透過他充滿故事的藍眼珠闡述真實的想法。

這下Damien終於吃不消了，如果沒有解讀錯誤，難道醫生喜歡的其實是...男人？這倒出乎Damien的意料。身為攝影師從不必擔心沒有性伴侶，自動有人送上門來，無論豐胸窈窕的海灘尤物或強健陽剛的小男孩都對他投懷送抱。對這種眼神代表的意義彼此心照不宣。Nathan噘起的嘴唇微微睜開，誘惑地邀請他上前親吻。

「Appleby，我....」淋浴時還想著跨越隔閡與Nathan建立友誼，但這股情愫突然轉換為凌駕羈絆與友誼的性衝動，那就另當別論了。連他都措手不及。就算叱吒沙場的他也沒多少這種經驗。

「Damien...」Nathan似乎也被某種吸引力吸引定住了，直勾勾看著眼前偉岸的男人。兩人誰都沒有動，彼此隔著一定的距離對峙著。時空驟然靜止，身處中心的兩人獨立於世界之外，沈浸彼此站在眼前的思緒中。

貝多芬第五交響樂第二樂章這鈴聲響起，房間內的手機不適時劃破呼之欲出的答案，逼著Damien戀戀不捨後退幾步，三步併兩步走向隔間拾起自己的上衣跟牛仔褲踉蹌地穿上，手裡按下手機通話按鍵：「Damien Thorn...你好、DuLac警督，這麼早打來？」

Nathan終於趁機拉回自己蕩漾的意識，將染白的桌布擦拭清潔，手指尖還有些顫抖。剛才的情況超出安全範圍了。這種人性化的一面突破了與Damien之間的醫病關係，不再超然的指導地位讓他有些狼狽，終於明白指導老師Guias告誡他別輕易突破醫病親殊是怎麼回事。

他一早聯絡隔壁的Alice太太，準備一頓像樣的早餐款待客人，希望對方放下戒心賓至如歸，幫助平復他的心理狀況，卻出奇不意目擊那場"意外"。成年後Nathan沒再見過洗完澡濕漉漉的男人，青澀如青春期見到成年女性裸體的青少年。

窗外是倫敦難得一見曖昧不明的晨光，心口的緊繃持續撕扯，叫囂著內心深處渴望被愛。過去他習慣在職場與同事調情，藉此平復壓力，滿足放縱自己的情慾。 _不行，隨便去酒吧找任何人都行，就是不能是他，他可是病人_ 。明白在療程中不對自己的病患出手是基本原則，理智與原始的慾望在腦海中廝殺交戰。最後他終於選擇了理智，打起精神傾聽Lancelot告知Damien什麼事。

「Amani是嫌疑犯？不，我不相信。」廚房隔間外的Damien揉亂頭髮，臉孔貌似痛苦，暴力又充滿男子氣概，活生生瀕臨破滅又試圖重拾秩序的古希臘戰神Mars。「那不能證明他想害我...」

這下不需要解釋，也知道這事與Amani有關了。

等他挫敗掛掉電話，餐桌前的Nathan已經坐定位等他入座，方才的慌亂與對峙彷彿船過無痕，慌亂曖昧的痕跡已經收拾乾淨，好似什麼都沒發生過。

「Appleby，方才你...？」見到Nathan恢復冷靜試圖粉刷太平，Damien滿臉不可確信。

「拜託，Damien。剛才的反應是不對的，活生生沒見過世面的井底之蛙。 適可而止忘記剛剛的一切吧。」Nathan難堪地要求。

這讓Damien有些怒急攻心，方才Nathan惶然間帶有羞澀、倆人之間似有若無的曖昧似乎是場幻覺，就跟情慾得不到出口一樣。現在他得不到答案了，結局令人不快。加上方才的電話內容如此震撼，可以料定這餐將食而無味。於是帶點賭氣的入座，席間刻意緊閉著嘴不說話。滿腹愁容自帶感慨地說：「太豐盛了，可惜我沒什麼胃口。」盛情難卻下，他把裝滿英式早餐的盤子端了過來試探性嚐了一口，烤香腸意料可口下飯。很快他發現一頓美好的早餐有助於幫他忘記Amani可能背叛他的煩心事，於是也不那麼抗拒這頓醫生的好意，忍不住多嚐了幾口。

「吃完早餐一切就好多了。」Nathan看著安靜吃飯的金髮男人，決定不窺探他的隱私，就像他還想保有自己的秘密一樣，事到臨頭不輕易開口。

手持叉子的Nathan伸向盤中香噴噴的焗豆，良好教養的纖長手指掌握刀叉，輕柔的動作像首詩歌。受氣氛感染的Damien摒除放棄的想法、重新對醫生心煩意亂，品嚐菜餚之際以眼角餘光上下打量這位優雅的男人。礙於場合Damien盡量克制住愛慕的情緒，手握成拳擋在咀嚼的嘴之前、沒顯露痴痴的模樣讓人為難。

雖然餐點稱不上米其林水準，卻是他從敘利亞回來後品嚐過最精緻美味的家常菜，裡頭包含醫生無盡的愛心，還有恰如其分的關懷。啜了幾口大吉嶺紅茶，享受茶香纏繞於味蕾的愉快，Damien忍不住稱讚：「很好吃的早餐。原來你不止醫術精湛，連廚藝也沒話說。」

「倒不完全是。大部分是隔壁太太準備的，」從小Nathan就發覺美食有治癒人心的效果，當其他男孩在街上踢足球時，唯有他對製作司康與英式拼盤有超乎常人的興趣。「可頌跟丹麥卷是我自己烤的，嚐嚐看。」他有雙魔法般的巧手，擅長組裝機甲與製作精緻的小點心，從小被母親暱稱為"Merlin"──那個來自亞瑟王傳說中的大法師。或許這也是發現自己與一般男孩不同的契機吧。

「你果然與眾不同。」Damien下了評語，終於靜下心來與Nathan侃侃而談眼前的困境，現在他信任得唯有他了：「監視器的畫面拍到Amani昨天出入我家，在沒有我家鑰匙的情況下，他進去又慌慌張張得出來...」這行為引發Amani犯案的揣測，也破壞了搭檔間生死與共的信賴，殘存的緊密關係遭遇致命一擊。

「現在他成了頭號嫌疑犯。」Nathan想像這對Damien的治療將造成致命的打擊，他好不容易快恢復了。

「我曾經相信過他，相信他絕不會做出傷害我的舉動。」Damien整個人愁眉不展。「現在我不那麼確定了，目前沒有證據證明他的清白...」

「暫時別回家、也別私下跟他聯絡。你不知道他跟那些犯罪行為有沒有關連。」Nathan勸說眼前的金髮男人，努力忘記差點動心的事實秉公處理。好不容易快將他的心理症狀治療好，可不能再親手把他送上戰場。

「不。」Damien焦躁地站了起來朝茶几那邊走去，單邊手肘靠上木櫃，「你跟DuLac警督倆個都這麼說，但是我回絕了。」他重申立場言之鑿鑿：「我不需要保護，也不想掩藏。如果有人想對我不利，那就衝著我來。」

「你可以先住在這裡，」經過謹慎的考慮，Nathan提出誠摯的建議：「如你所見，我這裡有許多空房間。」

「這件事沒得談。會把你捲入整個事件，我不能再冒險把你牽連進去了。」Damien沉聲說。現在他們差點越界的友誼是少數值得信賴又堅不可摧關係，他不能冒著被摧毀的危險。

「沒有任何一個醫生能夠眼睜睜看著即將痊癒的病患選錯路。」Nathan語氣柔和直接近乎催眠，卻又鏗鏘有力，「況且我沒有你想的那樣不堪一擊。之前一組國土安全小組前往土耳其接應一個女孩，我跟去了。她是從敘利亞叛逃試圖回英國的聖戰新娘。當時機場追來的伊斯蘭激進份子試圖對她不利，出於保護我擋在少女跟那個大漢之間，跟那個持有土製炸彈的恐佈分子面對面，勸他秉持阿拉的意旨放過這個女孩，結果奏效了。」

「你能成功說服他真是奇蹟。你怎麼做到的？」聯想不到溫文優雅的Nathan站在歹徒前面試圖斡旋的樣子，這真的需要強大的意志力與勇氣。

Nathan沒有回答，這是少數他從醫生涯中極為瘋狂的賭注，而現在眼前又有一個：收留一個遭遇不明襲擊的自家病患。

「仔細聽我說...我們有很多共通點。」他吸了一口氣，讓自己看起來不是小鹿亂撞的普通男人、而是個成熟的心理醫生：「你嘗試回家的行為跟那個恐怖分子一樣具有毀滅性，身為“急診室的春天”的同好，你應該明白Benton教授發現Carter對嗎啡止痛上癮後不能丟下他的心情。現在我需要你的協助：看看這個房子，房間的壁紙有些腐朽裂縫，一個人白天去醫院上班晚上承擔修繕對我而言責任太大了，急需一位室友來分擔家務。不如你住在這裡，幫我粉刷幾面被水漬侵蝕的牆壁，照看那座荒廢的花圃，這樣豈不兩全起美。」

Damien固執又不肯妥協，想說些什麼拒人於千里之外。然後他看到木櫃上擺的相框，照片最上方是Nathan笑開弧度的下巴，正中心懷裡是個可愛白皙的嬰孩，睜大著靈動的雙眼朝鏡頭捕捉。「這孩子是誰？」

「如果你答應留下來的話，作為交換，我就告訴你。」Nathan沒想到他對沒收起來的唯一一張照片感興趣，苦笑又慈愛地說。訝異於Damien想知道這張照片背後蘊含的意義。

有預感Nathan眼中充滿故事就是因為這個嬰孩，原本堅持立場的Damien動搖了。皺著眉頭瞧瞧祥和又帶有淡淡哀傷的Nathan，究竟發生過什麼過去令他會露出這種讓人心疼的表情？Damien太想瞭解眼前充滿故事的男人，強烈到要放棄不牽扯的原則也在所不惜。思考了片刻，他搓了搓雙手坐到醫生面前。「好，成交。」

 

 

 

(待續)


	4. Chapter 4

**本章人物角色提要(出自美劇"Damien")**

** **

 

 **第四章**  
  
  
自此Nathan的生活依舊一如往常，除了家裡收留了一位隱姓埋名的病人。低調的Damien幾乎足不出戶，偶爾戴著鴨舌帽上街與通訊社的聯絡人碰頭，或配合Lancelot到倫敦警視廳釐清案情。不明闖空門事件後，Amani一直行蹤成謎，反而加重了他涉案的可能性。另一方面，聽過Damien描述的Ann Rutledge後，記憶甚佳的Nathan一直認為他聽過這個名字。身為一位心理醫生，許多病患對他侃侃而談私人隱私，小至夫妻間的生活摩擦、大到背負罪名承擔企業惡意倒債。許多警探問不出的詳情細節Nathan一清二楚。過去他不打算洩漏對談的一詞一語，但這回牽扯Damien的人身安全，給Nathan額外的思考空間思考過去的執著是對是錯。加上這回警方承擔一定的破案壓力，Nathan矇心自問過去克守的原則問題或許該因地制宜，最後他想通了，決定利用自己的優勢盡綿薄之力，暗地給予警方協助。  
  
不得不說Damien成了Nathan罔顧醫學倫理的主因。他明白這些是悖德的，但一直以來隱藏的深沉秘密與這個男人共享後，不僅拉近彼此心靈的距離，同舟共濟的信任感更是油然而生，心頭悸動不已、直覺Damein值得他這麼做。  
  
那個早晨Nathan贏得與Damien的賭注、成功勸他留下來後的心情沒有太過雀躍，他慢慢揭開完美的偽裝露出痛楚的真心、一字一句緩慢地說：「照片中的孩子是獨一無二的珍寶。失去他以後，我已經沒什麼好失去的了。」  
  
聽完Gabriel猝死的意外後，緊蹙眉頭的Damien沉重地愣在當場啞口無言，與低垂眼簾看似平靜的Nathan比起來、倒像他是喪子之人，而Nathan才是傾聽的對象。他悲慟地說：「我不知道該怎麼安慰你才好。雖然我也經歷身邊愛的人死去，但是一想到是滿懷期待出生的孩子離開人世，這幾乎讓人難以承受...這樣說好像沒辦法讓你好過些...」過了一會他詞窮了，不佯裝自己有辦法應付這種場面，率直摸了摸堅挺的鼻樑神情哀戚：「抱歉，我永遠無法理解你的痛苦。我想說的是...」  
  
就是那刻起，Nathan心有靈犀地認為Damien懂他的傷痛，「沒關係，我已經好多了，雖然夫妻因此分手，但現在我過得還不錯，」明白男人笨拙地想安慰他，這下Nathan也不得不振作、從悲傷的回憶中掙脫出來，以平復的心感謝他的溫暖，「我早從傷痛中走出來了。不然也不會接你的案子。」直到正式的心理評估通過之後，Nathan才開始重新職業。  
  
「看來這個交換條件是對的。至少我可以放下相機幫你修剪花圃、粉刷外牆，把你家花圃裝修成這一帶最負盛名的花園，讓你每天心情好過一點。」Damien信誓旦旦認真幽默地說。  
  
當下Nathan噗喫一笑，那時Damien悲天憫人又富有正義感的模樣銘印心中，富有同理心的多情眼眸撩人心弦。真不知道有多少女人被他吸引進去，自己千萬別是陷落的那個。  
  
收留戰地攝影師的不久後Nathan做了一個久違溫馨的美夢，夢中有個模樣與Damien相仿的金髮男人橫臥於綴有粉色花瓣的翠綠草皮邊，不知為何自己閒適地側躺他身側，沐浴男人打從心底的愛戀目光。在他幫助下男子脫下滿身華貴的服飾，看起來志得意滿，隨手揉亂他的秀髮，將他一把摟進飽滿的胸膛、裸身交疊依偎在一起。夢中的男人帶點霸道的凝視他，雕刻般完美的五官看來器宇軒昂，任何紅艷的鮮花在他面前都相形失色。他們鼻尖摩娑一陣，接著不言可喻的輕輕一吻。等清晨推開沉重的眼皮，Nathan也不明白為何會做這種美夢，只記得夢中那股愛意帶來的餘韻猶存，掩不住上揚的嘴角與輕微的罪惡感。連帶好幾天有些恍惚，直到這個中午發覺自己在醫院值班室發呆出身神了好一陣子，連忙搖搖頭，打開抽屜拿出借閱的病歷本。  
  
職業以來經手的個案太多了，一時之間Nathan也想不起來哪個個案中曾經提及Rutledge這名聞遐邇的大企業。於是看診之餘他調閱一些病歷，試圖尋找關於名字的蛛絲馬跡。  
  
澎鬆濃密的黑色鬈髮稍微遮住視線，他撥開瀏海從病歷堆又拿下一本，翻開研讀。根據Damien的陳述：Ann Rutledge自稱從小守護他不受反對勢力的邪惡侵擾。其背後的Rutledge企業由John Lyons掛名經營。好幾派人士私下不斷與他接觸，有些嘗試籠絡他、有些則想要他的命。  
  
就在他逐本查詢線索的第四天，終於從一本病歷中看見Ann Rutledge名字！重大的進展讓Nathan雀躍不已。  
  
病歷首頁病患姓名是Veronica Selvaggio，一位二十二歲義大利裔白人女孩，因為自殘行為被診斷罹患躁鬱症。Nathan對她印象深刻，因為如模特兒般的義大利裔高佻女患者並不多見。印象中的她長相妍麗手指纖細卻鬱鬱寡歡。翻閱她的病歷與心理對談記錄，描述從小被操縱欲強烈的母親擺佈，當作完成手段的傀儡娃娃：不准擁有自己的手機號碼、不允許她隨意交男友，為了利益必須接近某些母親指定的特定男人，簡直跟賣淫沒什麼兩樣。Nathan明白這種母親：嚴格限制子女的個人行為，藉由金錢與個人情感控制孩子祈求母愛的心，這些控制直到他們成年也沒有改變。  
  
而那位母親的名字，赫然就是Ann Rutledge。這下一切都連結起來了。  
  
如果成功聯絡Veronica，或許能進一步知道Ann Rutledge的所作所為。過去Nathan只針對Veronica受到的心理創傷進行協助，開藥控制她的發作，卻沒有辦法從加害的源頭斬草除根。若是說服Veronica說出她母親從事的那些暗地交易，找出她企圖討好誰、罪惡的禍首又想做什麼，或許能幫助她脫離母親的魔掌，釐清Ann Rutledge對Damien是否有危害、還有Rutledge企業是否牽涉其中。  
  
沈浸思緒的Nathan突然感覺肩膀上有一雙溫暖的手按住他，抬起頭一看，視為父親般的恩師Dr. Gaius Wilson正慈愛地低頭俯瞰他。「看什麼這麼出神？」Gaius緩緩坐到他面前，充滿皺紋的大鼻樑與蒼蒼白髮，胸前掛著一副老花眼鏡，如大學教授課程時期一樣年長睿智。  
  
「我手上的一個Case可能牽扯到一件刑案的線索。」對視他如子的Gaius他從不隱瞞。  
  
「你應該知道我們不能洩漏病患隱私，哪怕手上握有主嫌的犯罪自白也不能提供給檢方？」觸犯保密協議是禁忌，Gaius不得不提醒得意門生。  
  
「只是想阻止悲劇發生，我手上這個個案女孩恐怕深受母親操控，一個男子的性命危在旦夕。」  
  
「你選擇站在正義那方。既然遊走在法律邊緣，不如讓我看看你在看什麼。」他摸了摸老花眼鏡戴上，接下遞過來的女孩病歷。聽Nathan描述了整起事來龍去脈。 談Damien的創傷後壓力症候群治療，還有身受其害來自梵諦岡不明組織的追殺。「我相信Veronica若對我說實話，等於拯救她自己、也拯救了別人。」  
  
看了一下病歷上亮眼女孩的照片，Gaius將病歷本放下審視眼前的Nathan， 不帶責備的眉毛挑高半邊：「就是這個孩子讓你耗費那麼多時間投入，甘願背負罔顧患者隱私、違背職業倫理的罪名？」  
  
「你說Veronica？」Nathan抬起頭，「我只是想找她談談她的母親，確認她沒受到母親操縱。」  
  
「不，你是為了Damien Thorn。專注投入是好事，但是你為他做的可說是越界了。」Gaius沒有錯過得意門生臉上閃過的一絲羞愧與臉頰泛紅的尷尬，「記得我在課堂上怎麼教你們的嗎？別對病患過多感情投射，影響心理判斷的公正，你的所作所為甚至大到影響一件刑案的發展。」  
  
Nathan明白Gaius指的是什麼，如果他對Damien產生過多個人感情，就不適合做他的心理醫生，更不該利用自己的職位來翻閱病歷、利用患者的病史來查案。但他控制不了追尋答案的衝動，轉了轉曾經空洞如今感情充沛的雙眸，「我知道分寸，不會做出讓院方為難的事。」說不清道不明的情愫微妙氾開，說明Damien Thorn不同常人。  
  
Gaius耐人尋味的目光投射過來，職業多年的他也忍不住好奇。與其放任Nathan的行為，不如以信賴長者的身分提供中立意見、或許能成為晦暗中的明燈避免得意門生走偏。見老者早猜出他絕對做過不止表面這些，Nathan索性全盤托出：「如您所猜：我跟Damien成了朋友。他的住處遭遇不明人士翻箱倒櫃，我看不過去收容他。現在Damien Thorn暫住我兒子的空房。」  
  
這下Gaius白蒼蒼的眉毛挑的更高了，訝異之情溢於言表：「這倒出乎意外、我認識的Nathan不慣於樂善好施。是怎樣的人讓你接納他住進你與Charlotte的房子？患者跟你是靈魂之交？」  
  
「他是一個戰地攝影師，之前待在敘利亞，拍過不少得獎的照片。」  
  
「喔，跟Charlotte一樣的職業，一個攝影師。」Gaius慢慢理解了，雖然Nathan沒有明說，但他喜歡那些精彩絕倫的瞬間，對攝影師總有種特殊的好感。「但這不構成讓你收留他的主因，給我看看他的資料。」  
  
他看了一下Nathan打開電腦網頁給他看的Damien得獎採訪文字稿，網頁照片中的他是個剛毅型的男人，寬闊的肩膀配上深金色平頭造型，打扮簡單俐落。訪談中他談了前往戰地的理念與原則，是個喜歡探求真相與毫不虛偽的真誠男子。  
  
「原來是他。探索雜誌上刊出過他拍的敘利亞難民照片，」似乎聯想到那張三歲男孩海岸浮屍的照片，Gaius臉上充滿憐憫，「從訪談中不難看出他跟你一樣富有正義感與求知慾，你們異常的相似，尤其是嘗試將現實公諸於世、追求真相近乎執拗這一點。」讀完採訪內容的Gaius點點頭，判斷這位Thorn先生為人正派，不需要干涉得意門生收留他的決定：「別怪我對他保持戒心，敞開心胸接納別人是長遠的進步。我樂於見到別人進入你的生活。成為室友我不反對，但他心理評估的公正性就打折扣了...」  
  
「身為室友的我不適合做他的心理評估，這我知道。」Nathan停頓了一下，決定詢問老師的意見：「既然您認為我不適合，那您能夠接下他的案子嗎？這個案例需要付出很大的心力治療。」  
  
這下Gaius露出耐人尋味的眼神：「看來你超乎尋常的重視他。」這視線把Nathan看得耳根一紅，想辯駁什麼，最後想想什麼都無法隱瞞老前輩、言語顯得蒼白，乾脆臉紅閉上嘴。得意學生的窘迫道明一切，催促他深入追問：「這個案子與我之前處理過的多重人格比起來並不複雜。姑且不談我接不接下他的案子，依我專業研判，你這麼在意Damien Thorn事出有因：記得那次催眠治療嗎？你說一直在等一個人。」  
  
「我是這麼說過，你是指...」Nathan逐漸撥雲見日。

 

 

 

 

  
「在我看來，Damien倒有些那個人的影子..."Arthur"...」  
  
Nathan當然記得他說過這事。催眠中的他正對著山尖下的飄渺湖泊，湖面上有渺渺白霧，他等待某個不知會不會如期歸來的人，等待的時光只見湖面上波光粼粼，但那人遲遲未見現身。等著等著他忍不住失落吟唱起威爾斯民謠。直到Gaius見他躺在治療床上眉頭深鎖，見這樣下去不是辦法，就把他喚醒了。  
  
「你嘴裡呢喃著"Arthur"， 配上你的小名"Merlin"。那時我想難不成你是那個培養亞瑟王的魔法師。」Gaius說。聯想起那次引導Nathan說出潛意識傷痛的深度催眠，Nathan口中不斷呼喚"Arthur"的名字。學生深層憂傷脆弱的一面是他始料未及的。他原本等著催眠後的弟子向他傾吐Gabriel猝死帶給他的憂傷，沒想到真正的夢魘、害怕被拋棄的往事另有其他。  
  
「我開始懷疑：你對Damien異常執著是源於你夢中的那個Arthur。」Gaius說。「夢境中的你遲遲不願吐露更多關於你與Arthur的相處情境，只描述他的長相，應該是出於心理防衛機制與被拋棄後創傷後的自癒，嘗試把他遺忘在腦海深處。而這網頁照片上的Damien倒是符合你描述的Arthur：果敢，堅忍，剛毅而俊美的五官，水藍色的藍眸。與夢境裡等待的男子形象不謀而合。」  
  
小時候的Nathan有著旺盛的天真與好奇心，擁有魔法般的巧手，擅長化腐朽為神奇。身為紳士之妻的Nathan母視他與一般男孩不同，以頗負盛名魔法師"Merlin"的名字作為他的小名，力量萬鈞獨樹一格的綽號唯有少數人知道。他不認得任何名喚Arthur的男人。唯有夢醒時分向Gaius描述Arthur滿頭大麥金色的秀髮、遠遠看起來渾身光暈。  
  
獨特的存在感，矗立現場散發的渾身霸氣，剛毅出色的五官，天空藍色般的藍眸，赭紅色的奪目的上衫...夢境中Arthur的形象確實與Damien有些神似。Nathan也不禁承認這點。  
  
「你認為我幫助Damien源於他與潛意識中的"Arthur"重合？」除了Gaius沒有人知道"Arthur"的存在，老者成為唯一解開疑竇的深談對象。  
  
凝視眼前鮮活眨眼、雙目波光流轉的得意門生，他還這麼年輕，俊俏而充滿蠱惑力，顯然某人的存在改變了他，Gaius想答案顯而易見：「解答自在你心中。於我而言Damien是不是Arthur並不重要，倒是你開始關心他人、試著改變現狀，這是我們喜聞樂見的事。如果他跟記憶中的Arthur重合，將有助於擺脫不快的過去迎接新的未來。身為你的長輩，我自然舉雙手贊成。」Gaius沒有忘記Nathan喜歡的是男人，若他喜歡電腦主頁上的男人，管他是Damien還是Arthur、有何不可呢？  
  
「您是說：嘗試來一段新的關係？」Nathan眨了眨盈滿詫異的大眼睛。「我以為你會反對...跟病患談戀愛本來就不合常理。」  
  
「他是個不錯的小夥子，與其揠苗助長不如順應感情自然發展。看來我這個老頭子得採取一些必要手段。」年老的長者坐到Nathan的電腦系統前，以自己的帳號登入英國醫療保健系統，「利用高層級的權限，我能清查查他的過去，憑著幾筆就醫紀錄，或許有助於釐清他為何身陷險境。」  
  
以為只有自己知法犯法，沒想到Gaius遠比他想像的勇敢。經歷過大風大浪的Gaius胸有成竹：「別跟別人舉報這次行動。就當是我擔心兒子、擅自調查兒子的合夥人吧。」  
  
Nathan沒想到教授願意為他鋌而走險，心中充滿感激。「徹查他的健康紀錄能找到刑案線索？我怎麼沒想到。」  
  
「別小看資料庫，這地方總存在想像不到的事實，你最好假裝不知道這項檢索。」Gaius查到一個頁面，向自己的學生指了指。「Damien Thorn,出生地梵蒂岡，血型AB型。資料庫裡曾有一筆與他相關的血緣鑑定紀錄，對象是...Corleone家族...」  
  
「梵蒂岡？無人不知無人不曉的義大利黑手黨家族？」Nathan真沒想到會有突破性的發展。Damien從沒再會談提過這些事，應該不知道自己身世。這下撲天蓋地的操控與殺戮也不意外了。  
  
「他的母親是英國人，父親是義大利人，」Gaius直覺對方是個棘手人物，眉頭再度皺了起來，「Damien隨母親的姓。鑑定報告顯示他是黑幫大佬外頭的私生子。與這種人為伍必須高度警覺。」  
  
Nathan表示無所畏懼，「就我所知，最近Corleone家族的家長老Cesare過世了，現在家族之間幾個兒子為了繼位利益紛爭不斷。」  
  
「你也耳聞了黑幫的江湖風雨，不是身為心理醫生的我們能解決的。」  
  
「別擔心，我會照顧好自己的。」或許就是得獎後的戰地攝影師知名度大增，加上私生子身份曝光才引來不必要殺戮。整件事假托宗教、撒旦之子的說法，實則為了剷除異己。Nathan很快釐清頭緒，明白Damien的存在吸引一干既得利益者追隨、不同派系的兄弟為了利益朝他痛下殺手而已。不相信宗教預言的Nathan發現一切有了科學的解釋，茅塞頓開 :「我得立刻撥通電話。」  
  
Gaius怎麼不懂得意門生在想什麼。旺盛的求知慾一旦引發就很難收回。「小心點，必要時你知道我站在你身邊。」  
  
  
  
****************  
  
  
  
當日下午Nathan終於得到Veronica的回電，電話中的她如抓住救命浮木的小女孩般啜泣：「我不知道該向誰說，醫生。他們派我去引誘Amani，在他利用他之後就把他殺了，我不想這樣的，卻沒辦法阻止他們。」原來她的母親派自己的女兒與Amani交往，以套取Damien Thorn的最新情報。最後出現在Damien住處的Amani應該是試圖警告他危險，見房間早一片混亂才倉皇逃走，卻還是遇害了。可憐的小姑娘現下徬徨無助：「醫生，我好害怕。再也受不了我母親的操縱欲了。」  
  
Amani遇害真是殘酷的消息，Nathan心下黯然：「別怕，我需要你假裝出門，甩開監視妳的人去主動說出案情，好嗎？」他講話放低音量，試著安撫她的情緒。「這是妳唯一能替他做的事情。」  
  
好不容易說服女孩向警方自首擔任污點證人，Nathan喘了一口大氣，現在有重要的事必須當面見見Damien。關於他被誰監視、被何人追殺，還有他可憐的工作搭檔的遭遇....  
  
自從那次若有似無的擦槍走火雙方有些尷尬，Damien待他疏離有禮，像對待房東般提防他。關於這點Nathan無從抱怨，Damien願意繼續心理評估、屈從不便住在他家已屬萬幸了。  
  
接通了Damien的手機，Nathan將手機夾於臉頰與風衣的高領間、語氣急迫地說：「是我。你在哪裡？」  
  
「我在你家，找我有事？」電話那頭的Damien聽起來如他倆什麼都沒發生過，完美的語調像教堂裡做禮拜的士紳，令Nathan五味雜陳。不確定該距離近一點，還是該遠遠推開他。  
  
「有你搭檔的消息了，他沒背叛你。」Nathan撫了撫皺著的眉心，試圖撫平內心的失落，不要一下切入正題投下震撼彈。  
  
「真是太好了，謝天謝地。」  
  
「先別謝的太早。到我家附近的Waterstones書店碰頭，記得別被人跟蹤，我有更重要的訊息必須告訴你。」一想到要告訴他搭檔的死訊，身為醫生的Nathan也感到難以啟齒。  
  
「怎麼了，你口氣不太對，似乎有點苦悶。」不得不說身為戰地攝影師的Damien觸覺敏銳，立刻察覺這頭的不對勁，口氣也真切關心許多。「是不是Amani出事了？」  
  
Nathan決定跳過問句，直接錯開話題：「你有沒有想過你周遭的死亡事件可能跟敵基督無關，而是另有隱情？我查過的線索都指向同一個方向...」  
  
「你指什麼？」  
  
「跟你的身世有關。記得你說過八歲被養父母收養，見過親生母親一兩次，但你知道生父是誰嗎？」話筒對面陷入沉思，Nathan知道自己戳中了點：「我臆測你的身世是造成周遭幾起意外事故的主因、目標是孤立你。詳情我們碰頭後再說。現在別輕舉妄動，一小時候我們書店碰頭。」  
  
「好，我等你。」Damien沉思一會緩緩收線，害怕連累Nathan的雙手隱約地顫抖。雖然他刻意保持冷漠，光電話中Nathan站在刀口的高亢嗓音足以讓人引他發狂了。  
  
慣於無所畏懼的他有朝一日也因為心上人而變身膽小鬼。Damien不免自嘲。  
  
自從Nathan述說試圖掩蓋的秘密、介紹讓他多愁善感的主人翁後，Damien不禁對蘇格蘭瑪麗女王一般坎坷的醫生產生愛憐之心。他的一指一髮、一顰一笑都充斥戰地攝影師的感官，沒有一刻不想他。可惜身邊總充斥過多的死亡、過多的殺戮，懷疑這份心意只會傷害對方，Damien選擇按兵不動，直到最後證明敵基督的死亡魔咒仍折磨著他，只能挫敗地選擇隱蔽感情秘而不宣。  
  
害怕將Nathan捲入危險中，為此才發現被收留的早茶時光業已情根深種，甘願為此飽受煎熬、承受孤獨的折磨。  
  
理智維持對醫生的信任與敬意；情感卻圖勞無功。午夜時分意識遠揚之際總攀上Nathan的主臥床，強制將他按在身下為所欲為、狠狠地操他。須臾的幻想隔日則陷入自我嫌惡，以僵硬、抗拒、擺明不合作的姿態面對Nathan，讓Nathan誤會自己抗拒他。唯有Damien知道：他是想愛他。尤其每日早晨Nathan經過房門口、以獨特溫柔的語調呼喚他用餐，在在考驗他鋼鐵般的意志力，必須遙想戰場上哭泣的孩子才能克制住把Nathan壓在牆上纏綿吻他的衝動。  
  
無法滿足的焦躁讓他成為徹底的混帳，看似對醫師的收留嗤之以鼻。每當醫生無奈轉身，再以愛慕的目光撫摸Nathan週身：感知膚觸他動人的頸窩、修長的脖子，朝美麗的背脊上施予最溫柔的愛撫與親吻。  
  
壓抑的感情無處表達，只能出門前趁主人離開佔據臥室、俯視空蕩蕩的床，端身正坐的他貪婪嗅聞室內殘留的香氣，想像衣衫不整的Nathan仰躺其上、四肢渙散酣然入眠。他深吸了幾口氣，撫摸被褥輕輕折好、確認沒留下蛛絲馬跡，這才出門赴約。

  
  
****************

  
  
倫敦地鐵通勤的人潮一如既往的洶湧，Nathan循序沒入這股人流當中四處張望，格外警戒起來：既然Veronica被安插到Amani身邊打探Damien的消息，那自己身邊或許早潛伏了不明人士監視自己的行動了。他佯裝不經意往車廂中的人們看去，許多都是這個時段每日通勤的熟面孔，少數一兩個距離他四、五公尺的黑衣男子穿著不似上班族得體，倒有些流氓的煞氣，盯著Nathan的視線隨即移開，看起來有些可疑。這下Nathan決定擺脫既定的上班路線、提前一站下車，再以地利之便甩脫他們的跟蹤。他盯著地鐵站名字，為即將展開一場你追我逐的匪諜冒險躍躍欲試。  
  
好久沒有面臨這麼刺激的情況了。  
  
車門闔上鈴聲響起的最後一刻，Nathan不顧自身安全閃身竄過車門，車門後傳來那幾位男子的咒罵聲。當他以為自己甩掉他們時，那幾個男子硬把門撬開跳下車來，這下一貫冷靜如Nathan也只好拔腿狂奔，路上撞到不少其他行人的皮包、引來抱怨連連，但他無暇顧及這麼多。氣喘噓噓的他竄出地鐵口，向旁邊狹窄的市集街道一望，那幾個爬階梯的男人隔著十碼隨時可以抓住他，他連忙毫不猶豫衝進市集，迂迴的跑過幾攤水果攤與雜貨鋪，最後朝直角的巷道邊一躲，望著那幾個追蹤他的男人揚長而去，這才鬆了一口氣。  
  
他低頭擦拭額頭上滲出的汗水，自從離婚以後他就沒那麼狼狽過了，這才發現腳後根被皮鞋磨得發痛。該死的Damien Thorn！他口裡咒罵幾句，嘴角卻浮現頑童歷險、逃出惡霸追捕後暢快的笑容。  
  
等他回到Waterstones對街的大街上，金髮以風衣帽衫遮蓋的Damien正待在書店門前牆角低調地等著他。見隔著馬路的Nathan來了，原本冷酷的表情融化開來、從高冷內斂的白玫瑰化為放晴的野百合，看來如此享受相逢的瞬間。這下Nathan的內心也不禁動搖了起來：他會是我等待的Arthur嗎？  
  
剛逃脫監視的Nathan迫切想到Damien身邊警告他保持警戒、腳下是澎湃急促的腳步聲，眼中只有偉岸英武的戰地攝影師，急於上前更進一步。心中只縈繞一個念頭： _ **無論Damien是不是夢境中的Arthur，都阻止不了我想多跟這個男人獨處一會。**_  
  
他左右張望準備朝前跨過馬路，另一頭的Damien也引領而盼。就在他穿過斑馬線往前走的同時，後側突然有一輛轎車竄出直撲他而來，加速的刺耳引擎聲吸引所有人回頭注目。  
  
「小心！！」Damien出聲示警。說是遲那是快，一輛瘋狂的轎車朝Nathan衝來，想閃躲已經來不及。一旁的Damien見狀急忙衝了過來，在眾人的驚呼聲中將Nathan一把摟住給予掩護。電光火石之間Nathan感到眼前的汽車硬生生來個不可思議的急轉彎，兩人抱著彼此朝下坡階梯滾了好幾碼，好不容易才停了下來。等Nathan掙扎動了動摔傷的胳膊往前抬眼，Damien與他僥倖逃過一劫，保護他的Damien目測只是輕微擦傷。飛出來的轎車撞擊路邊消防栓障，隨即大力衝撞到城牆上，引擎隨之冒出白煙，接著發生小規模的爆炸。現場夾雜著男女的尖叫聲與奔跑聲，最後是從遠方而來的警笛聲。  
  
「你沒事吧？」Nathan不顧撞傷的胳膊拉來Damien上下摸了一陣，察看站在外側的Damien是否有內出血或無法識別的挫傷，訝於他真的如目測那般沒啥大礙，只有手肘輕微破皮。  
  
被嚇破膽的Damien則擔憂Nathan的傷勢，「別管我了，讓我仔細看看你。來，扶著我。」扯過Nathan滴血的胳膊，Damien把他沒受傷的手往肩上一環，朝黑煙外安全無虞的街角走去。他擔憂的事成真了，Nathan因他受傷，這叫他如何不焦急，如何不自責。  
  
「你知不知道你這樣衝出來可能因此喪命，」混亂中Nathan有些心疼，但不忘追問答案：「你是怎麼做到毫髮無傷的？」  
  
「別問了，你的傷口需要包紮。」Damien心慌地打量Nathan，見他抽回傷臂不肯就範，美麗的藍眼睛意味深長望過來，知道不給他答案是不罷休的，只好拿話哄騙：「沒受傷是我命大。」見Nathan滿臉責備，只好說實話：「你知道的：我是敵基督。災難後受傷的永遠不會是我。」  
  
「不，你不是。這一切有科學的解釋。你護著我卻毫髮無傷，機率雖然渺茫，但不是百分之百不可能。」他向Damien坦白他黑道私生子的真實身份，這次的肇事者擺明衝著他而來。  
  
Damien抗拒這個說法，他們維持拉鋸戰，最後心軟的Nathan屈服了，把傷臂遞給執拗的Damien檢查。給他機會逃避身世的問題。  
  
「如果可以，我也寧可像你做個無神論者。」心痛的Damien搶先救護人員一步接下民眾遞過來的紗布、熟練幫Nathan包紮止血：「但是我相信敵基督的說法，這也是為何我身邊的人都會死。你親身體驗過，若為此疏遠我、我也沒有怨言。只要你開口，我立刻搬離你的公寓。」  
  
「就算你的兄弟打算殺你，我也不會疏遠你。」Nathan想都沒想立刻開口，這一生從沒這麼賭定過，「我只記得剛才我差點被一台橫衝直撞的轎車碾過， _是你讓我起死回生_ 。所以別再提疏遠兩字了。你認為自己帶來死亡也無所謂。 ** _我在意你，讓我們倚賴彼此_ 。**」  
  
看似粗曠的Damien聽到這話、為他包紮的手遲疑了一會，散發熱氣的大掌與跳動的脈搏溫度節節高昇。從沒想過Nathan會這樣對他說。黑色濃煙下的Damien一股電流從腦幹直下竄進四肢百骸，「你在意我？」他傻傻地複頌。「就算我招來死亡，你還是在意我。」  
  
「我當然在意你。不然就不會特地來警告你了。」Nathan朝他推心置腹地笑了笑，臉上沾染的塵土與傷臂絲毫沒減損他的風華。包紮後的胳膊擦過攝影師的腹側── 一個一閃即逝但撩人體膚的體溫，鼓舞Damien的獸性蠢蠢欲動──他看起來自信、友善，氣質不再顯得脆弱易碎。一席話將兩人無與倫比的拉近，近到輕易感受他炙熱的鼻息。  
  
想抱緊他。這念頭縈繞戰地攝影師的思緒，如今他是畫框中最美的風景了。念頭一旦炸開就覆水難收，克制不了腦熱的Damien棲身上前，在Nathan還沒反應過來前振臂攫住他的腰肢，衝著訝異微啟的雙唇狠狠地吻上去。  
  
Nathan霎時瞪大了眼、卻沒出手將他推開。這間接鼓舞了戰地攝影師的士氣，他率先離開Nathan的唇看了看，見他兩頰緋紅低頭應允，這才閉上眼再度探頭，深深親吻他溫熱的紅唇，佐以侵吞蠶食般地吸吮。  
  
Nathan從來沒經歷過這樣激烈的吻，主宰一切的狂暴、開疆擴土式的大肆撻伐、侵吞神智的舌尖愛撫、愛不釋手的小心翼翼。空白的腦海聽不進嘈雜的喧嘩，只剩Damien的擁抱與灼熱如火的舌頭。忍不住下意識朝他貼近、屈從於Damien霸道地挑逗。  
  
夢境中濃情蜜意的吻留下的餘韻與刻下唇舌試探帶來的快感重疊起來，交織出一張綿密巨大的網，將他兩人緊緊裹住與災難現場隔開。他緊緊攀住攝影師壯碩的肩膀，享受不需要掙扎的感覺。

 

 

 

 

  
他心想：管他人怎麼想、管他醫病關係，無神論也好敵基督也罷，都不足以構成他們之間的阻礙，讓那些高牆徹底倒下，世俗的枷鎖與藩籬不再困擾構成威脅。現在只需要享受男人的擁抱、享受男人想佔有他的感覺。  
  
分開後的Nathan為大庭廣眾放縱愛意感到羞怯、暈眩，渾身發燙。「老天，你很擅長這個。」  
  
「你不喜歡？」Damien瀟灑一笑掩飾尷尬。  
  
我愛死了，如果不是煙囂味太過嗆鼻，實在想接著繼續吻。矜持的Nathan自然不會坦率回答。「這下好了，你成功打破心理醫生的原則，這下我無法公正客觀啦，得把你的心理評估交給別人了。」  
  
Damien聳聳肩，「我不乎心理評估交給誰，你願意回應我的感情才是最重要的。」反正隔著治療室的長桌與Nathan靠近獨處只會滋生慾望，守不住防線只是遲早的問題。  
  
釋放情慾後的Damien整個人煥然一新，緊貼的兩人朝被警方環繞的肇事轎車望去，不一會主嫌被警察揪出車外反手搜索，Damien擋在前頭捍衛Nathan的安全，兩人無聲相視一眼。見警方面色嚴肅朝他們走來。知道是要做筆錄了，Damien連忙攢住Nathan用他聽得到的音量低語：「一想到剛剛那車子可能奪去你的性命，只覺得渾身戰慄、從沒感到如此害怕。別再離開我的視線，好嗎？」  
  
「當然，我答應你。」Nathan函首微笑。想到那些不堪承受的死亡，他明白自己將成為Damien唯一的倚靠。未來他得支持這個命運坎坷的戰地攝影師面對同父異母兄弟的攻擊才行。  
  
等兩人走回Nathan的公寓已經接近凌晨。經歷一場巨變後，有人跟上腳步踏進玄關的感覺頗為踏實。曾經Nathan認為整個世界背叛了他，他的靈魂只能從旁無助望著自己的身體被狠狠地拋棄，但是Damien摟住他的瞬間，彷彿拉長的慢鏡頭恢復成正常速度，失序的世界重新歸位。不禁為接受Damien與否掙扎不已感到好笑。  
  
「笑什麼呢？」Damien問。  
  
「只是訝異我遠比想像中深深受你吸引。」  
  
Damien也有同感，他早想與醫生成為莫逆之交，直到今日見他差點命喪黃泉，才奮不顧身突破重圍。過去經歷的絕望與罪惡感在Nathan接納他的瞬間煙消雲散，如前塵往事成為過往雲煙。他的絕望配上Nathan的絕望，他的痛苦撫平Nathan的痛苦，至此他們不再孤獨一人。漂泊的靈魂終於結束飄蕩，回到溫暖的家。Damien深情款款，義無反顧從後頭摟住Nathan：「你知道：見你這樣不畏生死待在我身邊，我就情不自禁。」  
  
Nathan輕拍攝影師的手，說：「敵基督也好，黑道也無所謂，我每天面對妄想型病患早就不害怕了，或許我們可以一起嚇跑那些試圖傷害你的人。」他朝著戰地攝影師露出男孩式的傻笑，「我潛意識一直在等的或許是你，不管你叫Arthur也好，Damien也好，都是你。」  
  
「Arthur？」原本Damien將頭前頃額頭相觸、眼中夾帶深情與寵溺，現下有些困惑。「確實我記得曾有人這麼喚過我。不知道你提的Arthur又是誰，只希望從今往後那人真的是我。」  
  
這告白使Nathan渾身一陣激靈：「真的那麼巧合，你記得Arthur這個名字？」  
  
「偶爾作夢總有模糊的身影用這個名字呼喚我，安撫我的情緒。夢中的身影有高高的顴骨、感染力十足的笑容，我對這些毫無抗拒力。或許這成為我待在敘利亞戰地的動力吧。」  
  
「所以你見到我有似曾相識的親切感？這太不可思議了。」Nathan轉身捧住Damien的臉，「先是死亡意外，接著是輪迴轉世，自從碰到你，好多科學無法接解釋的謎團相繼出現，」真不知道該怎麼以學理判斷如此多的巧合。「身為科學家，連我也半信半疑起來。或許不該繼續堅持己見，世界上真的有敵基督存在也說不定。」  
  
「就算我身邊充滿死亡，你還是願意待在我身邊？」高傲的Damien試探地問，小心釋放滿腔的佔有慾。  
  
「恰巧醫生身邊最不欠缺死亡。你都不嫌棄睡在Gabriel房裡，我又怎能會嫌棄你呢？」Nathan目光顯得深情款款，「我這人最擅長的就是忍受你這種胡思亂想的妄想症。」  
  
兩人愜意調情互訴情衷了一會，好不容易到漆黑的客廳內點燃壁爐。壁爐中亮金色的火焰照亮心中尚未熄滅的渴望，點燃世故後熱情的餘燼。很快地，氣氛高漲促使他們糾纏在一起。為了不讓氣氛被沖淡，Damien就地扯掉衣服跪在他身下，身體裸露在火光輻射熱氣前。Nathan的膝蓋不禁顫抖──彷彿男孩即將經歷初夜那般害怕，臉孔帶有期待。Damien一舉一動是滿溢的愛意，以舒緩的步調雙手撫摸著他，觸碰漸漸轉而為愛撫。隔一段時間，他的手羞澀滑過Damien的頸椎，像一朵初開的花苞，等待微風將他吹往天際飛舞。一點一點地，Damien嘗試越來越接近無人探索的禁區，逐漸接近鼓起來的熱源部位。當Damien把熱源包覆含入嘴裡，手劃過布料握住他的臀部，頭頂的Nathan傳來隱忍的抽氣聲，幾乎扯痛他的髮根。  
  
「我愛這個...啊...」他嘴裡呢喃。火光從壁爐跳躍到他們倆上，木柴燃燒的嗶剝聲呼應彼此濃烈的喘息。他的嘴唇感到空洞，開始尋求Damien的熱吻──那個以醫院為家的心理醫生給了他一個前所未有的羞澀之吻，傳達對攝影師舉足輕重的信任。  
  
Damien溫柔愛撫他的性器，輕輕回吻他，感受他的意志與勇氣逐漸升起，逐漸放軟繃緊的身體。終於他放下內心沉重的大石，不再對故人念念不忘。雙雙一同駕馭這片澄澈的海洋，跨越礁石乘風破浪。把持住自己的Damien僅用手指與嘴唇述說生命的樂趣，擔心醫生的心靈還過於脆弱、無法跨越最後一道防線。他日思夜想的想進入他，但現在還不是時候，只朝挺翹的臀丘輕輕婆娑起舞，帶領他慣性的性感扭動。當海浪打上沙丘上隆起的屏障時，岸邊的房子跟著打了股寒顫。Nathan氣喘噓噓地向他拉扯，氣息撞擊彼此的鼻尖，一股熱流噴勃解放，他們雙雙啊了一聲，迷失在高潮粉碎的白光之中。

 

  
(待續)

 

  
後記：

  
這篇剛開始下筆純粹是想讓Nathan與Damien從痛苦折磨中得到靈魂的另一半，寫到這章終於進展到兩人成為親密關係了(汗)。真不知殺死多少作者的腦細胞。如果沒有符合讀者的期望，作者表示已經盡力了。為了讓亞梅滾床真不知道耗費我多少沒日沒夜的夜晚～  
  
由於喜愛的根本還是亞梅(merthur)，就做了亞梅轉世的設定，Damien頭腦呆呆的，但想必還是會逐尋回當初對Merlin的感覺，以溫柔大度的愛來對待Nathan吧。  
  
總之，寫完這章把DamienxNathan送做堆以後，作者覺得很有成就感XD。


	5. Chapter 5

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> 為了治療男友瀕臨崩盤的情緒，Nathan與Damien都做出某種程度以上的妥協...兩人的關係卻意外獲得進展。Hurt and Comfort的過程，外加non-con微量元素^__^ 成人向的一章

 

 

<正文開始>

 

 

踩踏輕快的步伐，Gwen魚貫換下護理師制服，套回長版輕便風衣。束緊腰帶朝值班室外的Damien Thorn打招呼：「又來接Applyby醫師下班？」金髮男人朝她瀟灑一笑，俐落的保鏢模樣惹人安心。自從上回轎車襲擊與跨越藩籬超乎友誼的一夜後，保護欲滿滿的Damien每日駕駛心愛的吉普接送醫師上下班，無視搭地鐵通勤不受塞車之苦的抗議，堅持每天耗費兩個半小時陪Nathan塞在車陣中。對他而言，這是專屬他倆獨處的美好時光。沒有殺戮、沒有意外、沒有猜忌與憎恨的美麗新世界。這項私人服務在聽完Amani遇害的消息後更是變本變本加厲，心碎的Damien以直拗強悍的方式捍衛屬於自己想捍衛的男人。Nathan雖然對被當成貴族公子保護感到不自在，怕忤逆他讓他觸景傷情也就由著他去。

Gwen回頭看向無言苦笑自己不是小孩的Nathan Appleby，開口詢問他倆：「今晚是Lance升職的慶功宴，你們一起來嗎？」由於Nathan以秘密線人的身份向倫敦警方提供了線報，成功從闖空門事件間接破了重大刑案的Lancelot受到長官表揚，從倫敦警視廳犯罪警督晉升為警司。他們夫婦暗自歸功於Nathan的功勞，希望他撥空參加這場慶功宴。Lancelot手上還有Veronica Selvaggio的證詞，指控Rutledge企業是謀害Amani幕後真兇。由於她手上握有與Amani交往與陳屍地點的證據，一時間叱吒商場的Rutledge企業成為業界風聞之色變的醜聞主角，股價暴跌之外還遭到其他企業侵吞蠶食，暫時沒餘豁來干涉Damien的生活。

至於Damien Thorn，重拾強悍性格的他放棄逃避、嘗試私下與Ann Rutledge接觸，企圖利用敵基督的天賦成就企業背後的巨大利益，進而牽制義大利黑手黨對他的狙擊行為。幾派人馬盤根錯節，在彼此勢均力敵的互相牽制下，倒顯出Damien天生駕馭局勢的王者風範。這點跟一開始前來求診的Damien Thorn大相徑庭。只有Nathan知道懷抱在背後的動機是多麼強大的罪惡負罪感與愧疚心作祟：每回想起Amani就冷汗直流、呼吸急促到喘不過氣來，全靠Nathan把他放到浴室的蓮蓬頭下溫水淋浴、以鎮定溫和的音調與柔和的撫觸幫助他恢復平靜，眼看好不容易將完成的治療如打水瓢般成了一場空。

或許帶他去露面是不錯的選擇。Nathan扣上風衣鈕釦的手遲疑了一下，原本打算拒絕Gwen提議的他望著Damien若有所思—當然他為Lance的升職感到高興，只是以往他習慣待在舒適圈舔舐傷口，封閉社交避免參加這類常提到孩子的聚會，以免思念兒子的心情掃了大家的興致。但身為醫生的直覺認為Damien急需一些新的友伴幫助他忘記喪失搭檔傷痛，Gwen與Lance足夠和善，能幫助支持他獲得更多的友誼。或許是時候引見他與他的朋友加深認識。維持他一貫堅持的策略：無法治療Charlotte，卻能從治療Damien中獲得救贖。只是這次必須以自己的承受能力作為危險的賭注。

見他猶豫舉棋不定，Gwen正想回答不用勉強。出乎意料Nathan說：「有何不可呢？我跟大伙也好久沒見面了。」看向Damien詢問專屬司機的意見，他不置可否的聳聳肩，於是Nathan決定出席：「只要Lance不介意多我們兩個加入，成為宗教陰謀論下胡言亂語的受害者、自然沒問題。Damien需要上酒吧好好放鬆一下，免得相處二十四小時快被我給逼瘋。喝醉了還可以互相攙扶靠倒數發車的地鐵回家。」Gwen忍不住掏出手機：「太好了，看到你們出現Lance會很高興的，我立刻打電話告訴他。」

在過去美好記憶的百般慫恿下，Gwen、Nathan與Damien步入慣去的金獅酒吧—以金色獅子作為店鋪招牌的美食酒館。店鋪外頭是藍綠色的油漆，配上種植紫堇花與雛菊的盆栽。內部許多四人到六人座的圓桌、配上舒適的軟墊座椅，吧台上擺滿五彩繽紛的調酒與充酒器，吧台旁有賽事直播的電視螢幕。曾經這裡是Dulac夫婦、Appleby夫婦與幾位至交好友的社交俱樂部，自從Nathan與Charlotte分手後，已經足足一年沒涉足這裡了。

訂位的餐桌前早有八位友人佔據一方，見三人前來，身穿黑色襯衫的主角Lance親吻了愛妻後即刻上前給予Nathan來個熱烈歡迎的擁抱：「真高興你來了。」喜出望外的他隨即握手感謝Damien願意同來：「要不是你，Nathan恐怕不見得會來參加我的慶功宴。這個改變你功不可沒。」Damien有些不明究理，還是強而有力的回握回去：「區區小事，算不了什麼。」

Gwen在一旁幫腔：「我們以前什麼方法都試過了，Nathan就是不肯參加我們的聚會。言下之意是：你對他來說夠特別，足以說服他回來的。」

正接受其他好友寒暄的Nathan無法抽身，見他們朝Damien洩漏自己的心事，面子上有些招架不住：「能別這麼大驚小怪嗎？我這不是來了？」明白Nathan有些在意朋友的玩笑，Damien錯開話題指了指吧台：「我懷念琴酒調酒的味道，你們不介意我先去吧台點一杯吧？」

眼見Damien挺拔的身影佇立於吧台前同酒保交談，赭紅色皮夾克搭配單寧牛仔褲。Lance上下打量他向Nathan說：「他對你很好，這樣我就不用擔心你受傷害了。」Damien成為Nathan的男朋友後，Gwen是第一個知道他們關係的人。在他眼中不需要向她隱瞞這層關係。連帶身為丈夫的Lance也耳聞這層秘密。而Lance對他的交往對象總提出寶貴的意見以防他心碎。鑑於這對夫婦是忠誠的朋友，Nathan不用擔心私生活被張揚公開。

「嗯。Damien很會照顧人，也很擅長察覺氣氛。」提及男朋友縝密的心思，Nathan整個人柔和下來。

「不能否認一開始我大吃一驚，」Gwen湊近他們壓低聲音訴說身為摯友的心聲，「雖然贊成你趕緊找個新對象，沒想到你的新對象是我認識的患者，還是個男人！原本我不看好的，意外地見到你們相處後，看得出你們很相配。發生那種事之後，有個細心謹慎的人接送你上下班，那是再好不過了。」事後發現那場險象環生車禍的新聞報導主角是Nathan，幾乎把Gwen嚇破膽，差點沒有吼自己丈夫加強維護倫敦街頭治安。

「先別談這些了，」明白以病患當對象還是驚世駭俗了點，加上話題圍繞Damien旋轉很容易提到那些刑事案件、被追根究底出他糟糕的心理狀態，還是趕緊插開話題，「恭喜Lance升職，真為你感到高興。」

「這多虧你的功勞。」Lance語帶驕傲地說。恰巧Damien手持自己點的琴酒與Nathan的雪利酒回來，四人加入其他朋友的熱烈討論，對Damien的加入不以為意，自然熱絡的交談。Gwen忍不住提到兩個逗人的女兒多麼愛作弄疼愛她們的爹地：「他的上衣被彩色筆塗得亂七八糟，你們真該看看Lance的表情、簡直比畫布還精彩。」眾人瞬間哄堂大笑，其他人紛紛聊起自家可愛的寶寶惱人又甜蜜的事蹟。Nathan刻意注意男友的表情──連Damien也笑出眼角的笑紋，男孩時期與幼犬玩耍的回憶湧現。創傷後的憂鬱症狀似乎平復了不少──帶他來參加這次的慶功宴果然是正確的選擇。

但是提到害怕參與的孩童話題，Nathan開始強顏歡笑，自覺身心反應有些不妙，開始一杯接著一杯乾了濃度不低的琴酒。儘管嘴角上帶著微微的淺笑，眉頭卻如凝滯的油畫絲毫聞風不動。濃郁的淡漠色彩逐漸乾裂直至剝落下來，露出裡頭乾涸的基底。屬於他熟悉的場所正逐漸勒死他，本能叫囂著想逃走。

興高采烈的DuLac夫婦已經微醺，杯觥交错間沒留意細微的變化，沉浸於被友人包圍的升職喜悅當中。只有注意力始終落在他身上的Damien察覺隱約的不對勁。今天的Nathan看起來難以言喻的透明脆弱感，目光始終沒有喜悅。他向DuLac夫婦暢談如何以相機捕捉女孩與狗兒玩耍的瞬間，Nathan沒有絲毫反應也沒接上話。攪動琴酒裡尚未融化的冰塊，低著因酒精緋紅的雙頰不搭腔而若有所思。Damien見他與歡暢的氣氛格格不入，十分鐘之內連續深呼吸好幾次，想到本身也帶點股淡淡惆悵與深深失落，索性推託隔天有約提早告辭，縱使眾人做出挽留，還是強而有力提起Nathan的皮包與胳膊，在眾人的惋惜聲中將他拉出酒吧。

關上吉普前座車門，室內的空氣聞起來稀薄而潮濕，Damien問：「你看起來不太對勁。」Nathan不再佯裝堅強，將臉蛋深深埋入手掌之間，久久無語。「小女孩兒們話題勾起回憶惹你傷心了？」Damien右手撫進Nathan的後腦勺，安慰性的揉了揉。

縱使知道Damien觸覺敏銳，但直覺實在太準了。逼著他不得不做出回應，語帶哽咽輕聲地說：「你說的沒錯。」他向Damien解釋每回他們提到可愛的Nancy與Aithusa，總想到Gabriel兩邊酒窩的笑臉，還有他冰冷僵硬的遺體。過了那麼久還是為此心痛難耐。

見Nathan難得一見壓抑滿腔的心碎，看起來粗獷的Damien不禁心慌起來：「沒想到在那種場合跟他們愉快地談論孩子讓你這麼傷心。」自責沒顧慮到Nathan的心情。

Nathan想解釋是自己自願去的，Damien需要友伴，但現在他什麼話都說不出來，瞥過頭去眼眶蓄滿淚水。「別說了，我只是需要一個人靜一靜。」

 

吉普車行駛過倫敦塔、路過倫敦北岸著名的商業金融區，依舊有不少上班族待在二十四小時跨海接洽的金融大樓內辦公。上次路過此地他們正打得火熱，記得Nathan以獨特的男低音耳語：「每回眺望每幢房間的燈火，總聯想到夢境裡Arthur背後的夜空，就是這般璀璨不滅的星辰組織而成。時至今日，同樣明亮的燈火有你與我共賞，似乎不是偶然。」或許言語帶點催眠效果，或是心有靈犀，Damien腦海也閃迴了幾道模糊的畫面，搭配幾道街燈於Nathan高聳的顴骨上忽明忽滅，長而捲翹的睫毛烙印成影，襯托精緻的五官俊美絕倫。吸引他靠邊停下就地把他壓在座位上狠狠親吻，如亞當飛蛾撲火偷嚐伊甸園的禁果般親吻Nathan，無法抗拒那股骨血裡的呼喚與沈淪的誘惑。情動的Nathan手環上他口呼"Arthur"，他們的親吻從生澀到全力投入，Nathan的指甲甚至深深嵌上Damien的背脊，刻下忘情的紅痕。

對比幾日前的濃情蜜意，如今的兩人同處一車，卻距離格外遙遠。不知該繼續放著他形單影隻，還是該扭頭吻去Nathan胸口的創痛。

 

  
***************

 

好不容易回到家，Nathan不顧Damien的叫喊，將自己悶聲關在主臥房內，放任自己呆坐在滿室黑暗當中。主臥室以溫馨的黃褐色布置，為了採光良好設計了一副大落地窗。雖然沒有亮燈，窗櫺外倫敦難得一見的月光此刻灑落進來，看起來格外明亮，Nathan卻感到這亮光缺乏溫度，如同現今的他一般冰冷。

Damien揉亂金髮走回自己的睡房，原本毫無人氣的嬰兒房形同Nathan的告解室，是他進駐之後才有了生氣與生活化的一面。一個二十八吋旅行箱、一箱攝影器材、幾件簡單的衣物，床頭櫃有他睡前慣讀的幾本詩集，一把木吉他，還有他的傳統鬧鐘，安穩座落於曾經空蕩蕩的小房間內。處處充滿居家休閒的氣氛。

這個嬰兒房根本是Nathan心中的聖域，是Gabriel的房間，待在房內只會提醒他不是此處的主人、令他坐立難安，雙手抱胸的Damien只能時不時來回踱步掩飾焦躁。縱使這不是他的錯，但Nathan遭遇那些變故之後，他應該更懂得體貼一些的。轉介到Gaius教授底下進行心理對談後，他曾基於Nathan朋友的立場向他懇求：「表面上Nathan這孩子乍看是痊癒了，但是被心愛之人拋棄的陰影不可能完全抹滅，死亡的魔咒會三不五時趁他脆弱時跑出來、啃噬好不容易恢復的靈魂，必須有一位忠誠的伴侶帶給他堅定的信念。我希望那個人是你。你願意擔當這個撫平傷痛的角色，幫助他接納光明重拾未來嗎？」

如同Damien不確定再度目擊英軍被敘利亞ISIS虐殺是否造成夢魘再度席捲而來，Nathan的傷痛復發提醒著心理復健是個漫長而持續的過程，無法一蹴可及。如果身為Arthur的身份能帶給Nathan安全感，或許他確實是最適當的人選了。直覺告訴他身為Arthur的共通回憶能徹底安慰受傷的男友，索性依靠本能行事、貿然拽開房門上的門鎖，唐突闖入試圖掩上的心房，不意外看到肩膀下垂的Nathan熱淚盈框坐在黑暗中，對Damien的身影瞠目結舌。

「身為醫生，我誰都救不了...」失落的Nathan看起來記憶陷入混亂，複頌Damien第一次診療時說過的話。背過身去阻止任何人接近他，脆弱的心無法阻止自己宣洩憂傷，「不僅救不了Gabriel，也救不了懷裡的Arthur。」大滴的眼淚沿著腮幫流淌下來。後面Damien攀上床鋪坐到他身側來，床墊因為他的體重微微下沉。

「如你所見，年輕的英國士兵、Amani，我自己...太多人需要拯救了。」轉過Nathan，強迫淚流滿面的人面對跨過Amani死亡心坎的他。死亡前的掙扎是如此蒼白無力，連身為敵基督也無法倖免，「你知道：這些不是你的錯。」。敏銳如Damien突然頓悟難怪Gwen說他不再參加聚會，是避免提到孩子觸景傷情，「該不會你勉強自己參加慶功宴、是 _ **為了我**_ ？」

望向Nathan無比恐懼又祈求諒解的目光，埋葬的巨石遺跡掀揚起了沙塵暴，Damien知道他猜對了！ **天呀，這個傻子竟然為了我，甘願過去害怕的夢魘死灰復燃** _？_ 一股雄心萬丈的豪情油然而生，提醒自己必須堅強起來，拿起盾牌成為支撐兩人的支助。否則等著他們的絕對是巨大無底的黑洞，等著把他們吞噬直至失去任何一個質子。

驟然間前世的記憶突然排山倒海而來： _帶著口水兜的Nathan、不，或許更稱呼他為Merlin，問他Camelot是否容許魔法回歸時，為了抹殺終結國王性命的兇手Modred，竟然義無反顧地給出違背魔法師本心的建言，他說：「Camelot不需要魔法。」_

 _這個傻Merlin_ 。憤怒的Damien提起Nathan的衣領，逐漸恢復的前世記憶，催促他為了心愛的男人做出決策性的改變：「我想起來了，難怪你不相信我是敵基督，因為你相信我是亞瑟轉世。比起我那些偶發的症狀和莫名其妙的黑幫追殺，你一直被夢境困擾深受其害。」較大的塊頭展現體格上的優勢，將Nathan順勢壓倒到床鋪上，柔軟的彈簧墊能避免掙扎的人傷害自己，「看來我無法克服PTSD前來診治，是為了踏過不算浪漫的輪迴前來尋找宿命、與你相愛。以後，我會努力成為你的全部， ** _Merlin_** 。很抱歉無法扭轉悲愴的過去，但是未來我們擁有無限的可能性。你想想：我擁有血統得以繼承西西里黑幫、不如以當初號召圓桌武士的精神培養一批志同道合的手下，我們到梵諦岡展開新人生...」

想像Damien披上手工訂製的西服站到加長型凱迪拉克轎車前的黑道形象，Nathan打了個冷顫：「等等。Damien... 」這個蠻橫的Damien與記憶中霸道任性、高傲自大的Arthur形象重合。Nathan慌亂伸出手阻止他將手探進他的衣襟內：「我犧牲自己成全你，不是為了得到什麼既得的利益、也不是為了跟你上床到最後！」

「難道不是嗎？ 如同過去 _擅長對我施加魔法_...」試探Nathan的手掌愛撫地恰到好處、如此瞭解他潛意識的需要，「對我欲擒故縱、藉由壓抑自我引起我的注意，然後用唯一的長處妥善安慰你？」Damien似乎回想起來過去他們所有的牽扯，態度強硬又高高在上。

「別說了...」身上的手指跨越無人穿越的禁區，確實如Arthur般熟悉所有的妙不可言的性感帶，逼得Nathan忍不住輕輕呻吟出聲：「 _所以你真的是Arthur_...不，夠了，快停下...」

「知道最讓我生氣的是什麼？」撅住他的乳頭，朝敏感的地帶用力一擰，聽到Nathan的悶哼，手往自己身上象徵性地推了推。以Nathan的體格來說，反擊矮他幾公分的Damien可說是輕而易舉，但始終半推半就沒成功推開他，「你總是選擇一個人默默承受，什麼都不告訴我。一點選擇理解的機會也不給我。」

 _同理心向來不是Arthur的強項，身而為王的貴冑身份讓他從小就是天之驕子_ 。現在Damien也採用這種方式了，與其溫柔的撫慰，還是採取最直接的深入佐以耳鬢廝磨、才是Merlin喜歡的方式，想必他無法拒絕：「上次還不是時候進展到最後一步，但今天我會不顧你的求饒一直做到最後。」

身下的Nathan忘記扭動，漂亮的藍色虹膜因Damien的突發宣言瑟縮一下。

帶點背叛上帝的狂熱，Damien以國王駕臨初夜場合的高傲口吻乘勝追擊：「我會以舌尖膜拜你私密的每吋肌膚、每根縮起來的腳趾頭，直到你放縱修長的長腿緊緊纏繞我。屆時我昂揚的性器將佔有你，插入無人之境的穴口，深入淺出來回播種、直到從裡到外標誌來自我的種子。這種佔有將席捲你的視覺、觸覺、嗅覺，直到無法意識到別人、唯有我才能帶給你解放。除此之外你什麼都不准想。」

從Damien緊挨的腋窩傳來慣用的Gucci運動香水味，Nathan不斷對收緊的懷抱掙扎拒絕，卻在吸氣的瞬間喘不過氣來，這個味道…上次緊緊抱住Damien、精液噴發前似乎聞過。那回將手指插入Damien大麥般的金髮，失去理智的他深深吻了金髮男人的髮漩，引來跨下男人的動作甜蜜輕柔了起來，頸子間浮動迷人性感的暗香，現在他身上就是那種隱涉性慾的麝香氣。比起自己的愉悅，Damien總是更在乎他的感受，願意為他忍耐，就算幾乎化身為野獸，也努力保持一絲清明，給予他喘息接受的空間。兩人在此之前僅止於濃烈的愛撫與接吻，像品嚐美味的英式甜點一般互相撫慰。

但現在眼前的是 ** _Arthur_** ，他說再也不會忍耐了，這下該怎麼辦？

  
「不...你讓我等了這麼久，我不原諒你...」被壓制的Nathan止不住掙扎，對回憶起的Arthur並不完全釋然；縱使肉體與思考背道而馳，還是嘗試告誡自己來點無謂的掙扎。畢竟這個金髮男人過去拋棄自己墮入輪迴、受傷的心靈至今體無完膚地暗夜燒灼，連作夢都為永生的告別輾轉心碎。他還沒準備好原諒他、屈服悖德的慾望。

撫摸Nathan激動顫抖的小腹，扔掉T恤坦露胸肌的Damien一口吻在他汗濕光潔的額頭上，身下男人傳來欲拒還迎的抗議。他斷然扯開Nathan的襯衫，飛迸的鈕扣滾到床單邊緣、手下是奶白色滑手的肌膚，遠比口交還強烈的生理慾望隨Nathan衣衫褪盡而汩汩湧出，熱力朝兩人交疊的小腹擴散，強烈而盤根錯縱的血氣往下體摩擦處流去。壓制住他的手腕帶有溫柔的熱度。想不顧一切強取豪奪、讓Nathan在高潮中失神直到哭泣求饒，再仔細呵護他陪伴他一整晚，直到淺吻安眠什麼都不想。

_場景似曾相識：Aggravine指控Gaius是叛徒的那晚，Merlin因Arthur的誤判傷心欲絕，只想逃離令人窒息爾虞我詐的宮廷，是Arthur用他禁錮的懷抱與毫無保留的熱情說服他留下來：屬於王者不留情面的肢體討好與十五歲就閱人無數的風流，把久久未經人事的Merlin折騰得欲仙欲死。自此Arthur明白對待Merlin有種關起門來最奏效的馴服手腕。_

被同樣的折騰對待，Nathan不可置信地渾身癱軟。難以置信Arthur千年以來始終禁錮著他。埋伏的慾望一旦被釋放出來，如同豺狼猛獸般無法抵禦，只能眼睜睜望著建立的城牆崩塌瓦解。

無視Nathan的動搖，Damien自信戀愛不需言說，"用我的高腳杯微微傾斜，以杯頸撫觸他的杯頸"，他的求愛及滿溢的情感不帶惡意。"遠離如果越能使我們接近，撕裂的傷痛便親近我們的心"。他讀出詩集的字句，手下動作也沒停。

「原來你還讀詩？」Nathan問。不得不說身為攝影師的Damien異於Arthur的藝術造詣，令人刮目相看。

「 _從你背著Leon開始教我讀詩開始_ 。在敘利亞也保持睡前一首的習慣。」Damien接著背出後面的詩篇：「過去那些是為了重燃愛情餘燼的旅程，試煉我們對彼此的渴望歷久彌堅。」

這個男人還記得以前甜蜜的種種。Nathan這下徹底卸下武裝，軟綿綿躺在床上。  
  
滿意Nathan奉獻般的心思，Damien長繭的手指往久未開發過的後庭走去。貴為醫生的Nathan從未放縱自己沈迷於同性間的身體交纏，那麼現在有充足的理由挑戰兩人對同性性愛的認識。

給予男友一道帶點下流意味的濕吻，妄想將他拆吃入腹的衝動激起對方含住侵入舌頭的反應。這是個好現象。Damien朝他口腔放肆攪動，給腦袋中樞更強烈的刺激。現在開始他們的言行舉止大部分源於渴望肌膚相疊的本能了。吻痕的存在代表簽字放棄個體距離的定義，向另一個同性展現前所未有的親密。沿著旁人看不到的路徑，Damien一路朝大腿內側播種，沒有忽略Nathan忘情的叫喊，隔著火苗之源煽風點火。

待身體成熟了，柔韌而彈性的肌膚在掌下泛紅，一個俯身將Nathan的身體曲折起來，屈膝的長腿抵上寬闊的肩膀。頸背是Nathan收緊的指節，髖骨間是渾圓的臀丘。Damien佔有性十足抵著他，溫柔提醒著：「準備開始了。」

接著開始是緩慢沿路的廝磨，「啊！啊啊──！」耳邊Nathan銷魂驚懼的喘息，伴隨身下配合柔軟的軀體。本能不斷挺進下，Damien朝潮濕的甬道不斷探入，直到滑嫩的黏膜前仆後繼裹覆著他向他示好。

「太深了...會壞掉的...」Nathan捂脸呻吟，聲音甜膩像小貓。無法置信自己足以容納這麼粗的尺寸。這太丟人了。過去Arthur對他試過的體位一一浮現，沒自信能在宮廷淫靡的求愛招數中全身而退。學院只教他們如何面對雙極性情感障礙，沒教他怎麼處理一個妄自尊大的皇家混帳。

「這懲罰你的不專心。」不滿的Damien朝Nathan敏感的前列腺頂了頂，不意外收到身下人徬徨無助地顫抖，「太享受就不算懲罰了。」強硬搬開Nathan遮住臉龐的手臂，Damien強迫他看向兩人交合的部位，「這就是水乳交融。以後不准你背著我暗自啜泣，我會盡起保護你的責任，由內而外擔任防禦守衛的角色。」

以這種姿勢說這種強勢的話未免太犯規了，Nathan整個皮膚浮現迷人的粉紅色。當初治療他根本不是什麼好主意了，根本是引狼入室。泛有水光的暗藍色眼珠帶點異色，喉結因Damien的徐緩挺進而渴求地動了動，若身上的男人不是"Arthur"早一腳踹開了。但現在給予金髮男人對特權，任他他予取予求。

陽具沿著狹窄的濕潤的花莖攀附屈折。摟住Damien款擺剛硬的腰，當一舉頂到敏感的花心時急促喘息...「 _Arthur_ ──！」體內的花粉幾乎噴散而出。不得不說除了男人的面子掛不住心有不甘以外，與夢中情人上床確實很舒服。

「呃！啊啊啊啊──！」伴隨潮水般的浪頭上下搖蕩，容納船頭破冰般朝四方探勘擺動，難以明言的閨房樂趣促使他們雙雙喊叫出聲。

架在肩頭的腿微微痠澀，體內敏感的點被灼熱地開發，生理性的淚水泛出Nathan的眼瞼，沿著臉頰流下濕濡了黝黑發亮的鬢髮。

身上的人還持續挺進，緩緩抽出再深深插入，大腿內側直到腰際是陣陣酥麻，挺進的龜頭盈滿腸壁分泌的水光，在月光下晶瑩發亮。隨手抓住大汗淋漓朝他馳騁的男人，Nathan知道自己快要到了，「 _Arthur，Arthur_ ──！」呼喚男友的名字。

臀部隨著抽插緊緊收縮，幾下顫抖後，雪白的腹部下噴濺出白濁的生命之泉。後穴激動下妙不可言的蠢動，強烈的張力帶來的收縮的刺激，連帶Damien眼前一道白光閃過、雙雙攀上巔峰，「 _Merlin_ ──！太棒了...真是太棒了...」幾聲失神的呼喚，種子堂皇射進男友體內，彼此腹部因悖德的行為顯得泥濘不堪。

他們交互攀著彼此喘息，等待激情後的暈眩過去。稍微恢復力氣便摟住對方索吻，輕輕含住充滿彈性的薄唇，微微啃咬製造點疼痛，以宣洩將對方拆吃入腹的衝動。

他們以為慾火就此平息，但是等待千年的重逢沒想像中容易饜足。交媾的野獸尋找到他的配偶、不急著離開炙熱的甬道而是置身其上，陽具隨著親吻的刺激恢了生氣，隨時蓄勢待發準備他振興春秋的大業。

「噓， _Arthur_...等一下！」這回Nathan掌握了節奏，手指抵住心愛男人遠離的薄唇，略帶羞澀緩緩跨上Damien的腰。不需強烈的氣勢隨之扳回一城：「 _我不是任人宰割的Merlin，_ 這次 **決定權在我** 。」

他寸絲不掛騎到金髮男人身上，寬肩窄腰，配上揚起額頭弧度適中的鬈髮，看起來狂野、大膽、性感絕倫，連一向自傲的Damien也忍不住咽了一口唾液，手雙雙擺上跨開的大腿臣服於他。「寶貝，一切聽你的。」

「我要你在我身體內處深深戳刺。直到狠狠搾乾你的種子，一滴不浪費全射出來。」Nathan說著惡魔也無法抗拒的下流話、使出魅惑眾生的動作晃動腰部：「 _我要你臣服我、狠狠操我_ 。」

能讓這個金髮碧眼的蠻橫國王露出目瞪口呆的銷魂模樣，不顧臉面的正面騎乘也算值回票價了。他撥開Damien試圖撫弄他的手，享受律動中劍與鞘的緊密結合。同時也撫摸自己發硬的乳頭，動作絲毫沒停下。

「 _用力上我，讓我懷上你的孩子，Arthur，用力上我。_ 」Nathan控制速度加快，摩擦Damien一柱擎天的陽具。一面忘情叫喊。「呃！啊啊啊啊──！」

「天呀！你太棒了，寶貝。啊啊啊啊──！」

男低音與男中音將相應和。大量的精液隨著放飛的交合汩汩而出，隨著下體一片濕滑，Damien堅挺的柱身逐漸疲軟，他直挺挺地低吼一聲，將種子深深灑入男友體內的沃土上，隨著Nathan伸長脖子放肆尖叫，意識遠揚的他筋疲力盡、俯身男友身上化為一池春水。

 

 

 

 

（待續）

 

 

後記：

 

剩下最後一章尾聲就接近完結，也給Damien跟Nathan一個結局。(下一章已經先寫一半了，給自己鼓掌)

當初挑這個題材來下筆，是抱著嘗試不討喜成人領域的心態來試試

不過試著試著，挖掘出很多Damien跟Nathan不為人知的一面、還有兩人之間發展的可能性...連作者也蠻訝異XD。

希望讀者從中獲得一絲絲悸動或觸發就好啦。

寫完以後作者取材累爆了，應該會大休一陣子。謝謝各位的閱讀～


	6. Chapter 6

驚心動魄隔天的早晨，Nathan把頭按進枕頭不願回想昨天說過什麼不堪入耳的話，除了那些放蕩的宣言外，似乎還摟著Damien向他求饒。等終於振作精神起床的時候，發現早一步醒來的Damien似乎凝視他許久許久，見他起床也有些尷尬。  
  
瞇起畏光的雙眼，Nathan慵懶伸了伸懶腰向Damien淺笑道了聲「早安。」Damien跟著木訥地道早安，尷尬這才解除。 由於前一晚激烈的床上"運動"，聲音沙啞的他現在幾乎不想挪動下半身隱約犯疼難以啟齒的部位。  
  
套上鬆垮圍裙的Damien上前吻了他紅腫的嘴唇，緊身圍裙沒遮住的下半身光溜溜的春光外洩，但坦蕩蕩的Damien絲毫不以為意、一把側躺到男友身邊。支撐上半身的左上臂二頭肌明顯隆起，右手撫摸男友光潔的額頭，動作輕柔：「我做了早點，算是昨天消耗你整夜的賠禮。你太瘦了，需要多吃一點。」話還沒完手就不規矩起來。  
  
真不愧是精力旺盛的戰地攝影師，一夜耗盡後還有餘力做早點外加調情。Nathan笑著拍開對方的手：「被你折騰了一夜我也餓了。」既然有到口的美食，Nathan掀開被單露出裸背，光潔的大腿探下床準備下樓用餐。  
  
「你坐這乖乖別動。」Damien制止他，享受異位角色把他當國王寵的樂趣，「早餐我替你端上來。」  
  
出乎意料的Nathan往回倒向床甜蜜傻笑，不一會起身走進淋浴間。待他沖完澡繫緊浴袍，樓下的Damien端上色香味俱全的早餐往主臥室走來：波斯塔尼乳酪派搭配香草醬、一塊義大利小薄餅佐番紅花、黑巧克力蛋塔佐以榛果點綴，配上一壺濃濃的英式早餐茶。  
  
「當了室友好一陣子，竟然沒看過你露這一手？」Nathan優雅持起叉子，朝冒著熱氣的乳酪切去。之前都是他切火腿蛋三明治為Damien準備早餐，難免有些詫異。  
  
「well..說我大男人也可以。比起這些膚淺的菜色，更享受你以我為主忙進忙出的感覺。」Damien順勢眨眼來個魅力壞男人的笑容，一口潔白整齊的牙齒如此顯眼。伸出右手撫摸用餐中的Nathan，「但是我想餵飽你。以後煮菜好好對待我愛的男人。」  
  
Nathan犒賞意味的叉起一塊乳酪往男友嘴邊送去。見他咀嚼的同時眼中盈滿溫柔欲言又止，不免好奇地問：「想什麼呢？」  
  
「我想 _你需要領養一個孩子_ 。」Damien手往他的頸子後方撫摸過去，像順一隻乖巧家貓的皮毛，「我認識幾位社工，只要用你的名義拿張表填寫，等待申請核准就大功告成。」  
  
「就算我是醫生擁有穩定的收入，也知道英國法律規定必須家庭才能領養小孩。」Nathan逃過撫摸的大掌，持有刀叉的雙手滿是不同意，「這你知道的吧。你不需要為此愧疚，或嘗試改變什麼。沒有孩子，我依然過得很好。」  
  
「不。Gabriel的空缺必須填補起來，」Damien難得一見地認真。敏銳的目光精明睿智，令男友的心底話無所遁形，「我不是要你忘記他。你永遠也不可能忘了他。我只是希望以後談到孩子，能不成為你的夢魘。」  
  
「那你告訴我哪間地方法院的判決跟哪個社會福利機構容許一個男人領養小孩。」  
  
「是 _ **我們**_ ，不是"一個人"，我們一起領養。」Damien一字一字慎重地說。「事實上， _我正在跟你求婚_ 。 **Nathan Appleby。你願意嫁給我嗎？** 」  
  
突如其來的告白害Nathan差點被吃進嘴裡的義大利小薄餅噎到。瞪大的眼轉向Damien：「什麼？難道你早計畫好了？」前幾天Damien的行為有些詭異，看向Nathan帶點閃避，似乎猶豫什麼重大決定。  
  
經過深思熟慮的Damien很賭定、從來沒這麼賭定過，尤其是Nathan犧牲自己試著治好他，更無法放下他不管：「看著你無邪的睡臉，聽著你胸口呼吸起伏，我突然發覺：若能每天醒來，身邊是滿臉鬍渣的你向我道早安，似乎蠻享受的。」他以過於爽朗的肢體動作掩飾不安，這讓魁梧的他看起來像出界等待裁判吹哨的足球員，「或許我的戶籍該改姓叫Damien Appleby。跟了你的姓氏，倒省去Lacelot替我偽造假身份逃避敵基督的紛擾與黑道一連串的追殺。」  
  
Nathan想幽默一把、揶揄"別妄想利用我的姓偽造假身份"，但是內心深處明白絕不是這樣的。一個男人花費多大的力氣才選擇退讓到這步，不愛他又怎麼可能做到。"「 **Damien Appleby**...結婚...然後領養小孩。」Nathan茫然囈語。  
  
「再養一隻狗。」Damien以多話來掩飾等待中的尷尬。「我夢想找到對的那個人結婚。等我安定下來，擁有一幢房子再養一隻狗。」這是他一直以來的堅持，「那麼，你的答案是...」  
  
一頓早餐作為求婚儀式？不愧是上過戰地習慣一切從簡的人。 經過多少風雨飄搖，最後幸福就在燈火闌珊處。Nathan沒自己想像中的瞠目結舌，反而目光澄澈看得Damien有些緊張。給出答案前，他有件事急待確認：「你明明可以找青春蕩漾的年輕小鮮肉，為何唯獨選我？」  
  
「 _你明明知道我不能沒有你，Merlin。_ 」Damien明白醫生是他人生伴侶的首選，尤其在Arthur的記憶回來之後，再也沒理由再放他一個人。「我尋找的是歷經風霜懂世事的成熟男子，不慌亂又穩重，能接受我戰地攝影師與黑道私生子的雙重身份。你瞭解我的過去，擁抱我的黑暗，沒有比你更適合攜手共度今生的人選了。」  
  
像考慮一世紀長的時間，Nathan放下刀叉，沒心情吃的早餐一把推開，在Damien期盼的視線下就地摟住他。「那好。我的答案是：....」

 

Damien屏息以待。

 

「答案是： **YES** 。」  
  
  
  
  
～～尾聲～～五年後 非洲大陸～～  
  
  
  
秋天的雨季遠比平常遲了兩個禮拜，外頭是倫敦難得一見的傾盆大雨。有鑑於這種渾身濕透的雨天不需要出任務，擔任無國界醫生的Nathan悠閒的享受配備完善的套房。以這個偏鄉僻壤的國家來說，對待無國界醫療組織成員的規格算難得一見——天花板上葉片瓣的青銅風扇、一張橡木書桌、樣式簡單但實用的長木几、單人紋帳的素白小床，還有無數讓人覺得自己像航海探險家的實用配備。最謝天謝地的莫過於：這個村落連得上網絡WIFI。  
  
雨幕很快形成圈圈水窪，將獨立的房舍隔離開來。整個世界一片煙雨濛濛，只剩下待在屋簷下看風景的Nathan...正確地說，還有跟著腳步前來非洲找他的戰地攝影師Damien。  
  
從長木几後走上前，Damien從身後一把摟住Nathan，欣賞雨幕刷落樹葉的風景：「如果你願意，我們可以在這裡定居。你繼續當你的無國界醫生，我擔任通訊社的特派攝影師，偶爾寄些照片回去賺點外快。」  
  
聽起來這是不錯的主意。遠離一切煩躁的根源、遠離Rutledge企業對Damien的糾纏、遠離喧囂的倫敦。躲到這裡來之後，改了姓氏的Damien再也沒接到黑道的死亡威脅。他們隨著無國界醫療組織居無定所，再纏人的黑手黨想必也放棄沙漠追擊這個選項。  
  
語言擅長的Damien學習了地方方言，很快與當地人打成一片。這對Nathan從事的醫療行為有很大的幫助。幾次當地翻譯沒空抽身，都由Damien替當地人與醫療人員口譯。許多醫生根本忘記Damien本業是攝影師，還以為他是隨行的翻譯人員。令Nathan聽了直搖頭。  
  
「雖然我也想長住在這麼溫暖的國家，但你知道：Charlie正等我們回去。」提到收養的九歲養子，Nathan臉上浮現慈愛的笑意。由於Charlie的母親在他四歲時因肺腺癌過世，阿姨又有自己的女兒無法照料他，於是通過社工審核的Appleby夫夫收養了他。  
  
意外得到一個兒子，Nathan自然把他當自己親生兒子一般對待，還承諾等他年紀大一點要教導他使用獵槍。為了這個沒有安全感的小男孩，幾乎把整付心思擺在他身上，有時惹得Damien還為此橫飛吃醋。  
  
「也對，暑假要結束了。得把Charlie從外婆那邊接回來。」悻悻然挪開手，Damien做出一副好父親的表情。「別誤會，只是希望能跟你再多獨處一點。」  
  
「我也是。」Nathan轉身手搭上丈夫的肩膀，姿態親暱。「既然回去又要面對那個小電燈泡，現在也沒有工作，是不是該趁機享受一下最後的兩人時光？」  
  
訝異Nathan朝他投懷送抱，Damien展開雙手緊緊摟住親愛的丈夫：「那正好，我正求之不得呢！」  
  
  
  
  
(完)  
  
  
  
  
後記：  
  
  
會試著寫喪子失婚的Nathan，是因為原劇對他這部分失落產生了共鳴。  
自己身邊恰巧有這種經驗，因此能把經驗融合化整為文。  
至於Damien的部分則複雜的多，不過罹患心理疾病我也有涉獵，  
本來以為有這些背景寫起來比較不費力，沒想到寫起來還是一樣費力呀(苦笑)  
  
感謝所有曾給過我留言的朋友，沒有你們我也沒動力持續完成整篇文。  
也謝謝少言的鼓勵，由於你才能繼續寫到最後(笑)  
  
希望最後亞梅的同人事業千秋萬載，永不枯竭。\^o^/


End file.
